


Heart of A King

by midnightsharks



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Dragons, F/F, Fae & Fairies, Griffin - Freeform, Honeypot, M/M, Magic, Medieval Fantasy, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2018-11-21 12:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightsharks/pseuds/midnightsharks
Summary: Eggsy, a half-fae peasant from a poor village, finds himself entangled in the web of schemes, scandals and feuds of four kingdoms. Armed with his wits, previous experience as a thief and a bit of magic, he tries to survive the whims of the rich and the powerful.A Medieval Honeypot AU.





	1. Mission

**Author's Note:**

> I still need to improve on this story but will be posting more soon.  
> Not beta-read.

Under the sweltering heat of the noonday sun, Eggsy walked to his home village. Sweat gathered and dripped on his face, drenching his clothes, with only the occasional breeze to bring him comfort on his journey. The market, which he had come from, took two days on foot but he was fortunate to hitch a ride on an apple merchant's cart which cut his travels to half a day.

If only Lutmire were a bit closer to the more prosperous towns, he would have visited the market as often as he wished.

Still, Eggsy made the most of it. He brought spare textiles for his mum to make quilts for winter, preserved meats and fruits, seeds for their garden and a small ornamental comb for his stepsister.

Up ahead, a carriage bearing the Huttenton colors of green and white caught his attention. Eggsy found it strange that his village would get a visit from their lordship. Lord Huttenton's steward only traveled to Lutmire during their yearly tribute and that has yet to happen for the next four months. There was nothing valuable nor remarkable about the village, unlike the beautiful bustling ports of Quimig nor the grand architectures of their country’s capital, Lorenthein. Even their neighboring village, Hoxley, had at least hectares of grapes for their winery. His stepfather often complained that he had to go a great distance to steal something of worth.

Eggsy went on with his journey, wondering about the unexpected visit.

—

“Ryan's on his way to find out.” A familiar voice called out to Eggsy as he walked by a cluster of trees by the village outskirts. It was Jamal, who sat under a tree while fanning his face with a straw hat. His plow lay by his side along with his packed lunch.

Smiling, Eggsy approached his friend and swapped stories and food under the cool shade. He could use a bit of rest from his journey.

Soon enough, he fell asleep.

Eggsy startled from his sleep when a panicked voice called out to him.

“ There you are you bloody fool! How could you sleep at a time like this?”

It was Ryan and he appeared to be out of breath from running.

“Wha--,” Eggsy mumbled. Jamal , also waking up from slumber, frowned at Ryan for his confusing tirade.

“Huttenton's men are at your home!”

“Why are they there?” Eggsy stood and gathered all his things.

“Damned if I know so you better get over there quick.”

\-------  
True to what Ryan said, the carriage stopped by his home.

His neighbors peeked through their windows to see what the fuss was about and some of the braver ones, openly ogled at the spectacle.

When one of the lord's footmen blocked his path, Eggys explained that he was also a resident. And before he could ask any questions, he was ushered inside the house.

His mum and a strange man sat by the bench, deeply engaged in a discussion .Whatever they were talking, it had upset his mum.

They turned their attention at him, realizing that they were no longer alone.  
  
The man stood and introduced himself as Jeffries, steward of Lord Huttenton.

Dean's deeds must have caught up with him at last. His stepfather and his men had a habit of robbing rich travelers and stealing livestocks from nearby villages. Eggsy was all too familiar with what goes about the business, having been a lookout or a complicit in crime in his younger years. But Eggsy washed his hands from such nonsense when he was old enough to know better.

“You need to come with us to the castle, lad.“ The steward told Eggsy.  
“Why?! I didn't do anything,” Eggsy replied desperately covering up his apprehension. He turned to his mum for answers.

“Sir, if I may, let me speak to my son privately while I prepare for his journey. “

The steward nodded and sat back on the bench.

Michelle held her son's hand and led him to another room.

His younger sister slept soundly, bundled up in a corner and unaware of the household turmoil.

“Listen to me , Eggsy,” Michelle pleaded to him in a low voice,” this is about your father---”

“I do not care about that scoundrel!”

“No, “ Michelle clung tightly to him ,” I am talking about Lee and you as half fae. They wanted you to come with them because of it.”

“What am I supposed to do, mum?”

“Sir Jeffries would not let me know. But whatever it is, Eggsy, you better do your best and come back home safe. “

Their goodbyes had been harried and tearful, with Daisy barely awake and could only blink in confusion when Eggsy kissed her goodbye again.

He left his gifts with them unopened.

Eggsy carried his clothes and belongings in a knapsack as he and the steward left for the carriage. He smiled at his mum and sister, promising that he would return soon enough.

As the carriage moved farther away from Lutmire, Eggsy looked back hoping that it won’t be the last time he gets to see his village.

—

Jeffries didn’t answer any of Eggsy’s questions and only told him that everything warranted great importance and discretion.

They stopped by a local inn by nightfall and returned to the road before the sun was up.

By midday, they arrived in Farmead. It was a prosperous village that had relied on livestock and dairy as their source of livelihood. There the Darrenby castle stood amongst the populous village, separated only by a stone gate and moat.

The carriage stopped near the edge of the moat, awaiting for the drawbridge to come down for them to cross.

After crossing the drawbridgre, Eggsy and the steward stepped off the carriage.

He gripped his knapsack, staring up and around the massive grey stoned walls that enclosed the castle. The Huttenton's banners fluttered above the oak and iron doors of the castle entrance.

“This way, lad.” Sir Jeffries guided him to the smaller side doors that led to a narrow hallway and inside a cozy dining area, “ Let's get you something to eat before we go about our business. “

The meal was hearty and satisfying. Eggsy gorged on the pieces of cheese and eagerly consumed the meat stew, wiping the leftovers with bread.

After partaking his lunch, he was taken to a spacious drawing room and was told to wait for company. Not a few minutes passed when a young lady came in to greet him. She was dark haired and dressed in a rose colored robe. It was a simple attire, bereft of any jewels and ornaments, but her clothing was finely made with muted details of silk and velvet.

“Stand up please. “ The lady instructed.

Eggsy stood and she gazed up and down, her eyes in deep assessment and consideration while she studied him.

He surreptitiously watched at her as she walked around him.

If she expected him to have butterfly wings or glowing ethereal skin, she was bound to be disappointed. Although half-fae, Eggsy looked like any village lad. He was of stocky build and rough from running and toiling under the sun. He got his dirty blond hair and green eyes from his mum. As for inheriting something from his father, his mum always said that Eggsy's got a talent for mischief and luck. Other than that, he didn’t know anything about his dad or the fae. He never seen one to compare.

He frowned when the lady stopped in front of him, too close for comfort, “Open your mouth please.”  
Eggsy didn't like it but he still complied to her request.  
She was counting his teeth.  
“I suppose you'll do. “

She smiled in satisfaction. Pointing at the plush chairs, she invited him to sit.  
“ I trust that your journey has been well. “ She said as she sat across him.  
“It's fine,my lady. “ Eggsy replied remembering his manners in front of a noble. “ But I want to know why I'm here.”

She waved her hand in dismissal , “ You may call me Lady Amelia as we would be working together. And you must be Gary? “

Eggsy nodded. He didn't feel comfortable enough to give his other name.

“ You are a rare kind. Do you know that, Gary? Faes are obscure creatures. Almost no human has ever seen them, yet here you are. “

“I can't be the only one. “ Eggsy replied.

“ Well you are not. That is true,” Lady Amelia mused,” Before you , I've met another half fae. An old man whose eyes were black with white speckles. It was like looking at night skies. And last year, I heard about a girl halfling. She was rumored to be exceptionally beautiful and graceful: Violet hair and amethyst colored eyes. She died before I got to see here. I suppose the other side wanted her for themselves.”

Lady Amelia stopped as a maid announced her presence and brought them tea.  
She continued with her conversation as soon as the were left alone.

“I had thought that any physical manifestations may be different from the type of fae from which they come from. Merlin tells me that like men, faes have political affiliations such as the Edumas and Gulath. “ Lady Amelia sipped her cup and Eggsy reached for his tea to drink.

“ I have not seen any actual fae myself but you look like any ordinary person. “

Eggsy shrugged, “ I don't feel any special to any other common folk.” It sounded like he was some kind of freak. He remembered how the villagers were wary of him when he was a child. It had taken years for them to forget that he was different, when instead of curses, glamour or any form of magical mischief, he had fixed his arguments with sarcastic retorts and fists.

“That may be the case. But you have potential and with proper training on magic and lessons on courtly ways, you can fulfill your mission.”

“And that is?”

Lady Amelia stared at him with a serious expression, “ This mission is no small matter, Gary of Lutmire. Your task was given by the Palace. I, as Princess Roxanne's entrusted servant, would ensure that this be kept secret.”

Eggsy leaned back in astonishment. A half blood peasant like him would merit the attention of one of the most powerful nobles of the country.

“I have never told a secret . You have my word for it. What is my mission?”, Eggsy pressed on.

Would they expect him to fight? Find another one of his kind? Search for an important object? Eggsy's mind scrambled on the things that they would make him do.

“You have to convince the King of Breyrus to marry you.”

Eggsy laughed out loud.

“Have you gone mad?!” Eggsy stood up and paced around the room. The entire thing was completely ridiculous.

Eggsy was not terrible on the eyes. If he were to honestly rate his attractiveness, it was above average if it was within Lutmire and maybe some nearby villages, but there were plenty of people that were more beautiful than him if the whole country of Straule was concerned.

His charms may have gotten him a tumble in the hay from other pretty lads and lasses, but he was no match for the practiced wiles and seduction of high bred courtesans and noble men. He'd look like an utter tit, standing amongst the palace courtiers. He imagined them instantly spotting him as an impostor and laughing at him.

“Gary!”

Eggsy looked up and from Lady Amelia's expression it was not the first time she has been calling out to him.

She stood and went to him,”We would not ask you to go there unprepared. We will train you and teach you to use your magic on the King. Your fae blood would amplify the magic that you are taught with.”

She continued,“Succeed and you shall have power and wealth beyond your imagination. Your family will be taken care of here. The Princess has given her word. “

“I do not care about riches,” Eggsy replied.

“You have been ordered to carry out this task, Gary. Do you dare go against the Palace?” Lady Ameila said softly , her face tilted in query.

Eggsy exhaled in frustration, “ What if I fail then?”

“ We will ensure your success. However, should you fail and be discovered, we would cover up your our losses as we cannot connect the scandal to the Palace. Yet we will not forget your family and they will be rewarded for your services.”

“Then I accept but you have to find means to support my mum and my sister. As for my stepfather, take him far away from my family. Any money you give to them will be wasted on wine and gambling if he is still around.”

“Consider it done. “

\--

Traveling on water was ill suited for Eggsy.

The boats creaked and swayed that he could barely get any good sleep in his hammock. The motions of the water did not agree with him and he had suffered seasickness on the first days of the journey.

The cabins suffocated him. He tossed and turned til he heaved a great sigh and went up the deck.

The air was frigid and thick with fog that the distant seascape disappeared beyond the veil of mist. Eggsy wrapped his arms around himself, walking around and trying to see through the darkness

“You are awake then. That is good.” Lady Amelia called out to him. She was sitting on top of the ship's crate. Her hooded dress and thick blanket draped around her shoulder, protected her from the chill.

Eggsy came to her and she offered to share the blanket.” We are near the island. No need to look so down. “

“Where are we going? “ Eggsy muttered as he clutched the blanket tightly around him.

“Molossa. There is a castle that would serve as your training ground and home for your alias. It used to be the residence of a baron before he was disgraced and put to death. We used Farrenhall before as our secret armory and military sanctuary but there would be no need for that in this time of peace.”

Lord Huttenton's Darrenby castle had already struck Eggsy with awe, it was unimaginable for him to reside in a castle of a baron.

Lady Amelia's laugh caught him off guard.

“Your face.”Amelia explained, “ I had just remembered that Molossa is also called Pug Island. I believe you would feel right at home.”

“What is a pug? Is it a horse?”

Lady Amelia laughed some more.

  
\--  
The mist was still so thick that the men of Molossa brought lanterns with them to welcome the boat and its passengers. As the boat settled by the docks, Eggys could see the lighthouse shining brightly amidst the fog.

He was thankful that one of the crew brought out a cloak for him. Carefully, he crossed the swaying boat up to the planks.

A few minutes walk on the docks, they alighted a carriage and traveled to Farrenhall. Eggsy caught a few moments of slumber throughout the journey.

\--

“We are almost there.”

Eggsy opened his eyes and gasped in wonder.

Without the fog, the grandeur of the island and the castle appeared before him.

“Farrenhall. That is where will be staying. “ Lady Amelia commented as she gazed through the carriage window.

Farrenhall was a massive castle fortress with a size almost twice as Darrenby. Its five gigantic towers were made of red brick and stone, surrounded by thick granite wall. However, there were no banners that hung upon its gates. 

“It is amazing.” Eggsy whispered.

  
\--

  
Upon their arrival, a bald man with a somber expression awaited for them in front of the doors of Farrenhall. He was dressed in dark blue robes. He had castle guards standing by him on both sides.

“Merlin,” Lady Amelia greeted as she alighted from the carriage and walked toward him.

The man nodded in response and set his sights on Eggsy, “ Welcome to your new home, lad.”


	2. Lessons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for mucking up the titles/ranks. I'll fix that when I have time.

For the people of Straule, they had come to refer to Mirrorhall in Lorenthein as _‘The Palace’_ for there was no palace nor castle that can match its opulence and luxury. The structures were made of polished white marble and gold. Hallways were filled with mirrors and windows that shone bright like gleaming diamonds from sunlight. At the very center of it was a fountain formed from sculpted mermaids and other mythological creatures of the deep.  
Beautiful expansive gardens surrounded the Palace as well as several man-made waterfalls.

Inside the Palace, Princess Roxanne studied the developments of her schemes. She sat on her tall cushioned chair and inspected the large parchment scrolls that lay on the table with other books were cleared away to be used for later. A stacked tray of sweets and tea lay untouched on a smaller table beside her.

A maid announced Lady Amelia’s presence. The princess bade the permission for her guest to come in.

Amelia strode inside the princess’s quarters and curtsied, “ Your Highness.”

“Lady Amelia, “ the princess spoke, “ I have read your last missive and I am very pleased with the progress of your mission. Now, “ she nodded and a chair was fetched for Amelia to sit, “ Tel me more of this Gary. How does he fare in his lessons?”

“ He is a quick study. Though he is prone to mischief, disappearing and running on rooftops on days of his fickle boredom. He can concentrate and pick up on subject matters when Merlin and his tutors pin him down. “

“He knows what is at stake, does he not?”

“ He is very much aware of the importance of his task but he is half-fae and they are flighty at best.”

“He is strange for a fae. There is nothing remarkable about him. This is an advantage for us as we have no need for glamours, “ The princess leaned forward and clasped her hands together.” Breyrus does not use any magic nor charms. Their people are suspicious of it. However, we may need to know if they would be using during my engagement party with their king. There is news that diplomatic relations with their neighboring country are unstable. King Harry’s advisers may persuade him to put up some wards as added security in his party. We need to know wards they are using so we can come up with magic immune to it. Our informant will keep in touch with you.”

“Very good, your Highness. Merlin will be notified of this.” Amelia agreed.

“Now come with me. “ Amelia followed the princess as she walked to the bookshelves. Princess Roxanne was an avid reader and collector of books, having filled her rooms and offices with manuals and texts. The princess picked up an old book and showed a bookmarked page to Amelia.” I paid a hefty price for this copy. It talks about the hidden history and kingdoms of the fae.”

They go back to the table and the princess rolled out a large scroll showing a strange family crest.”

“I have never seen this one before.” Amelia mused and looked up at the princess who was smiling.

“It’s the Unwin family crest. Our Gary had come from Lutmire which is located near the forest where the Ynwin fae folk lives. A little play of words and we have an alias for him. “

Amelia put it all together. “ Baron Gary Unwin of Molossa. You are brilliant, your Highness.”

“Thank you , Lady Amelia. I trust that Gary will be prepared in time for the party. As you go back in your travels, there will be scrolls packed together with your luggage. These are Gary’s additional curriculum and some books on Breyrus. It is not enough that he learns how to catch the king, he must be able to survive their politics as consort. “

“It will be done, your Highness.” Amelia curtsied and left.

Princess Roxanne returned to her seat, rolling back the parchment. She would have to send this to her cousin, Lord Morton in Veras. There he would order the scribes to record Gary’s fictional identity and illustrious family lineage. Everything must be done and inspected to the last detail. She could only afford to include few of her trusted allies to carry out her plan.

After instructing the parchment and letters to be delivered to Lord Morton, Princess Roxanne was called upon her lady in waiting and her attendants. They needed to make her ready for the celebrations tonight.

—

The Palace hall was filled with music and lively chatter. Servants brought in delectable dishes, weaving through guests to top their wines and carve meat to plate.  
Exotic game and fowl lay on the head of the table, together with the classical favorites such as beef and pork. The roasted peacock served as centerpiece with it’s plucked long feathers spreading out as decorative pieces. Fruits and vegetables were fashioned into whimsical shapes of flowers and fishes. Pastries and pies of all kinds came in a hundred varieties along with some savory stews.

  
At the center of the table, dancers and musicians entertained the guests.

  
King James laughed boisterously at the Qandarian minister’s joke. The Straule ruler was on a buoyant mood, having secured a favorable shipping treaty with the Queen of Qandar. The agreement was thought to be long overdue as both countries had prosperous shipping ports of their respective continents. Yet negotiations were not established when Qandar was under the previous King Aleksi, who saw Straule as a competitor rather than a potential ally. Had it not for his abdication and his sister’s rise to the throne, there would be no diplomatic relations and certainly no lavish party held in Straule Palace for Queen Tilde and her entourage.  
The Queen of Qandar gladly accepted the invitation and had attended the banquet in full opulence and style. She was dressed in a rose gold gown made of embroidered silk, with off white fur trimmings and bedecked with precious stones for her necklace and rings.

“ I am delighted that your subjects find our textiles to their liking. “ King James smiled over his cup of wine as he conversed with the Queen, “We shall provide it to you along with the rest of our goodwill gifts. My courtiers had been relentlessly visited by their merchants as soon as they have heard of this opportunity.”  
“I thank you for your generosity. This partnership will be beneficial for both of Straule and Qandar,” Queen Tilde agreed.

“Once my daughter, the princess, is married to King Harry, we can look into further alliance with Breyrus. Their betrothal had been arranged since their infancy. “

Queen Tilde smiled, pausing a bit before commenting,” I hear Breyrus has some skirmishes with their neighbor over their territories, is it not true?”

“Dragon mountains. “ King James replied,” Not that any man nor troops for that matter can go over there and stake a claim over the area. It may or may not be filled with mines, but none dare to go with these dangerous creatures lurking about. The land doesn’t benefit the people of Breyrus but it’s a matter of principle for them not to let their neighbors have it.”

“I have never seen a dragon. They must be magnificent.” A Qandarian minister mused out loud.  
“Neither have I,” King James commented after chewing his roasted beef, “ and I consider myself fortunate. I have read history texts that these beasts have the power to reduce kingdoms to rubble if provoked enough. Though Breyrusian rulers are a hardy line. Their king has gifted my daughter an engagement ring made out of dragon’s claw.”

The Qandarian minister’s jaw dropped in surprise. Chuffed at his visitor’s reaction, King James called forth his daughter and beckoned her near.

“Roxy, my dear, “ the Straule king cooed as Princess Roxanne came forward. She was a sight to behold with her dove blue gown, bedecked with spun silver and silk which accented her deep blond hair.

“Do show them the ring that King Harry gifted you .”

The princess raised her hand and presented the polished pearl colored ring. It’s center was a big round diamond inlaid with smaller sparkling gems. The people listened, a captive audience as King James narrated the origins of the princess’s ring.

Queen Tilde lifted her hand and the princess placed her hand for the queen to inspect closer.

“A splendid gift for an exquisite beauty, “ Queen Tilde murmured, “ the Breyrusian king is wise to choose you. “

“Oh but it is not of choice, your majesty, “ the princess smiled when the queen let go of her hand, “ but of fate.”

And with that, the princes curtsied and went back to her seat.

—

The festivities carried on til midnight. After which, the king and all his guests have either left or retired to their palatial rooms.

  
Tilde had lain awake on her bed.

  
She had sent her lady in waiting away on the pretense of helping for tomorrow’s travel.  
At the soft knock on her door, she was on her feet to let her nighttime visitor in.  
She opened the door and in came the princess wrapped in her sleeping robe.  
The door had been barely closed and locked before Tilde held Roxy’s head and kissed her deeply. Roxy moaned and pushed Tilde, walking backwards to the bed. They stopped with their kissing to undress, their robes thrown haphazardly on the floor.  
Roxy reached out to her but Tilde held her wrist. “Darling please do get rid of the ring first. “  
The princess giggled at her lover’s pout and took of the ring, carefully placing it on top of a table. She then returned to Tilde and straddled on her lap.  
—  
After a sensuous coupling, Roxy lay beside Tilde naked and tracing the sweat on her breast.  
“Your father seems to pile high praise on the Breyrusian King.” Tilde said, breaking the intimate silence.  
“I do find your jealousy endearing, love,” Roxy replied , tucking Tilde’s stray hair behind her ear, “ but honestly , my father is craftier than he lets on. Behind that cheerful and carefree facade, he is more cunning than the rest of us. “

“Does he know about our plans?”

“Let us just say that if my father disapproves of us being together, you would not be able to set foot in this land and I would be married post haste.”

\--

For weeks, Eggsy studied and learned under a rotation of tutors. Lessons ranged from Straule royal families, courtly manners and conduct , and everything a baron of his alias should know about. His day consisted of strict routines and tests that Eggsy had to escape once in a while lest he went mad with all the information thrown at him.

In his downtime, he spent it exploring Molossa. The island was not as big as he thought and the edge of the island could be traveled on foot in less than three days. The weather varied around cool, foggy, windy and rainy, that he got used to wearing a hood when he would go on a trip.

  
The first time he saw pugs were within the castle grounds. They were small stocky dogs with scrunched up faces. Remembering Amelia’s words, he had picked one up to closely observe their features. They do not look anything like him at all.

  
But pugs do have their own charm. They could hardly stand too much physical activity, friendly to a fault and spoiled for attention, yet the locals seem to keep one or two in their household. Even Eggsy had come to love one of the pugs, a puppy, enough to feed treats to the dog when it followed him.

—

  
“When you twirl to the left, do so with delicacy else you will smack your partner with your arms flailing about, “ Andrew, his dance mentor, instructed his movements, adjusting his posture every now and then.

Eggsy frowned in concentration, he was typically light on his feet but these dance steps challenged his coordination. It’s not as if he had not danced before. He had been to many festivities and had danced at numerous gatherings. Yet there was a difference, a certain restraint and stiffness to every gesture that sucked the joy of dancing from him.

‘How do these people even have fun?’ Eggsy thought, counting internally as he went through the every steps directed by Andrew.

“Much better,” Andrew concluded,” After we have mastered our royal dances, we will then start with Breyrusian music and movements by next week.”

Eggsy could hardly wait for the class to end so he could run and leap out from the window.

 

—

Not all his lessons tortured him, Eggsy looked forward to horseback riding together with Simon , who was also his teacher in history and politics. He had ridden horses when he accompanied his stepfather and his gang, serving as a lookout and a courier for smuggled goods.

Simon praised him for being a quick study, saying that Eggsy need only to improve his regal bearing in order to convince people of his nobility.

They rode through the plains and rested under the trees while their horses grazed. Not wasting opportunity, Eggsy discussed his assigned readings with his mentor who was happy to explain them. As they traveled back home, Eggsy thought of another question, “ You said you have been to the Breyrusian castle before. Have you personally seen the king? What was he like?”

“He was a prince then when I visited — , “ Simon replied, “ a young hyperactive boy who could not sit still and had the governess chasing him about. I suppose he needed all that energy running the country as tumultuous as Breyrus. “

Harry Hart of Breyrus was crowned king at the age of fourteen at the untimely death of his father. Even at a young age, he had retrieved the Corran borders back to Breyrus and expanded the country’s territories. Although the country was not as rich as Straule due to the frequent neighboring skirmishes and earthquakes, their soldiers and men were known to be skilled fighters and often times contracted by other cities and influential nobilities as mercenaries.

When Eggsy read about Breyrus and their monarchs, he tried to imagine what the Breyrusian king looked like. King Harry had accomplished so much at such a young age and just within a few years of ruling the kingdom. He had been likened to his ancestor who brought upon the country to its golden age.

“Do you suppose King Harry will fall in love with someone like me?” Eggsy asked his mentor and Simon laughed.” Of course not. That is what we need magic for. “

—

Eggsy groaned in relief as he soaked into warm herbal infused water. Part of his training regiment was to go through a regular pampering and beautification process which Madame Sed explained,”We cannot pass you off as royalty, not with your callous hands and feet of yours, “ She said this while her aides thoroughly scrubbed his feet with pumice.

His hair was washed and trimmed into a fashionable cut. Scars and bruises that he had gotten from childhood were treated and lighted til it disappeared with Merlin’s special potions.

With a steady diet of meat, fish, and vegetables, Eggsy’s frame filled considerably, making him more muscular than lean from all the constant training and activities.

—

The meeting was held in the courtyard.

The young man that stood in front of Merlin was much different from the one he had first encountered on the steps of Farrenhall. Gary, who wore fine breeches and tunic, looked every inch an aristocrat. However, there was still much work to be done.  
“You have read the book that I assigned to you ?” Merlin inquired.  
“The Mechanics of Magic? Yes, but I cannot say I understand all of them.” Eggsy replied.

Merlin took a stick from where he sat and with it poked a dried leaf.“Nature and magic go hand in hand. Everything around us abide by certain rules such as the sun rises in the east, fruits form from flowers and the dead decays after a certain period in time. “ He held up the leaf for Eggsy to see. “ We do not always know how it works but nature continues to run its course. “

“Magic is introducing another set of rules that tangential to nature, well most of the time—we’ll touch base on it eventually. “ Merlin put away the stick and raised his hands towards the garden in the middle of the courtyard. “Imagine a spring, flowing through the rocks. It goes to a certain direction and follows a particular rule.”  
Eggsy nodded, picturing the spring in his mind.  
“Now you bring a jug and place it near the spring. You use the movement of the water but introduce a foreign concept. So instead of the water going to the ground, “ Merlin swept his hand and a small cloud formed on top of the garden, “ it fills up the jug instead. “

The cloud then rained down on the garden.  
“It is easier to create this type of magic in Molossa compared to a desert since the weather there is hot and dry.” Merlin remarked.  
“So you are saying that magic is an invisible machine.” Eggsy said after a minute of contemplation, gazing at the miniature rainfall.

“In a way, “ Merlin replied, “ not all can use magic same as some people cannot be blacksmiths,weavers, and the like. They can try though but it usually results to failure or it is not as effective as someone who has the potential and skill.”

“What makes you think I can do magic?”

“Your fae blood has the affinity to do magic. You have used it before even if you are not truly aware of it. “ Eggsy then remembered how easy it was for him to request for small favors, the times he seemed to fly and land unscathed when jumping from one rooftop to another.  
“Had we gotten an ordinary person, “ Merlin continued, “it would have taken us years to train. Decades even and it would still not guarantee that he or she can cast a spell. “

“So when do we start?”

“ Right about now,lad.”

—  
Lightning flashed and the cracking thunder echoed within his bedroom and Eggsy could only burrow deeper under the bed covers, trying his best to block out the sound of the storm  
Residents explained that such weather was common at this time of the year. Still the noise prevented him in getting a good night’s sleep.  
He had spent the previous hours writing to his mum. He received their response the other day and was glad that Amelia and the princess had kept their word. Eggsy’s family was living comfortably. They had enough money to buy some cows and chickens. His mum had renovated the house and was able to purchase more clothes for her sister. As for his stepfather, Dean was brought to prison for charges of robbery.

Although Eggsy wanted to talk about his experiences in Molossa, he couldn’t provide details of his mission thus his letters were shorter than he preferred. He would not even be sure if he can writ his family once he moved to Breyrus.

A deafening sound startled him from his thoughts. His puppy, who he named JB, sat up on the rug and whined pitifully.

Sighing, Eggsy picked up the pug and cuddled with it until he fell asleep.

—

“Now try to focus.”  
Sweat gathered on Eggsy’s temples, concentrating on the flower bud before him, using his will to bend nature and make this flower bloom. The bud slowly quivered, unfurling and blossoming to reveal soft white petals.  
But before Eggsy could celebrate, the flower wilted and turned into a fruit.  
“Crap!”Eggsy exclaimed. He was so close to passing his first test.  
“ The good thing is that you were able to work with magic, “ Merlin said, inspecting the fruit. “ You will just need improve your restraint. Power is an advantage but your mission requires subtlety. If you cannot hide your magic, it will alert other magic wielders of your intent. “  
Eggsy nodded, his brows furrowed in deep thought. It had been three months since he arrived in Molossa and already he has learned so much. Merlin and other mentors worked laboriously to prepare Eggsy for the mission. Still he wondered if it would be enough.  
The ball to formally announce the engagement of Princess Roxanne to King Harry was to be held the next month.  
Eggsy needed to work twice as hard now that the date was nearing.

A servant strode into the garden to announce the arrival of Lady Amelia.

Shortly after welcoming Amelia, they gathered in the drawing room to look over the scrolls that she brought from her travels.

—

  
“What is that? “ Eggsy stared at the symbol printed on the large scroll.

  
“That is a family crest.” Lady Amelia moved back to let Merlin and Eggsy study the drawing. “ None other than that of the Honorable Lord Gary Unwin.” Eggsy glanced up to Amelia, eyes wide with surprise.

  
“You have to get used to it, my lord, “ Merlin smirked, “ We can’t have you looking like a startled deer every time someone addresses you by your rank and title. “  
“I understand.” But Eggsy’s was in a whirl.

  
“ As far as our records go, we have authenticated your lineage with our official scribes,” Amelia gave Eggsy a pile of books and scrolls. “ Read and learn them thoroughly. It is your background and history. “

  
“We will hang banners bearing your crest within the castle walls. Molossa will recognize you as their baron.” Merlin added.  
“ It is a bit too much , isn’t it?” Eggsy remarked.

  
“Not at all, “ Amelia replied,” when you marry the Breyrusian king, you will be crowned Prince Consort. A rank much more distinguished and influential than that of a baron. Today you have this island under your domaind but soon it will be Breyrus. “

  
“Consider it as an exercise, my lord.” Merlin grinned.

  
—

  
The invitation to the ball was sent out to all the guests, one of which arrived in Farrenhall.

Eggsy’s mission has begun.


	3. The Ball

The people of Farrenhall busied themselves in preparation for Eggsy’s departure.

Merlin acquired the letters from their spy in Breyrus detailing the type of wards they would use for the party. It was fortunate that Breyrus sought the help of magic wielders from Straule, having no mages in their land and not trusting wizards from other countries for they may sell such information to their enemies. Merlin was more than familiar with the wards that would be used, having also made them once for a sponsor.

  
“These kinds of wards, we call them lightgates, are very effective.” Merlin explained to Eggsy while making a circular diagram and three vertical lines in the middle of it. Instead of the usual lessons in the courtyard, they had the discussion inside the wizard’s study room. “ They detect the energy given off by magic and trace it back to the spell caster, shining a beacon upon it’s wielder. “

  
“Then there is no way for me to use magic. Potions perhaps?” Eggsy said.  
“Potions are useless as the food and drinks are strictly under guard and we have no spies that can penetrate their kitchens.But loose not any hope, my lord, for there are ways,” Merlin took out a scroll and opened it , revealing a floor plan with several markers. “ This is the ballroom area where the party will take place, and these , “ Merlin pointed on the markers, “ are the lightgates .”

The wizard then measured the distance from the markers and made bigger circles surrounding each. “ These are the ranges of sensitivity surrounding each marker. You are not to cast any spell within them. However, you can use your magic outside of these circles but it must be subtle, else it will still be caught by the wards.”

  
“How subtle should the magic be, Merlin?”

  
“ Do you remember your first exercise?” Merlin replied. It was the flower test which Eggsy failed on his first try but had eventually succeeded after several attempts. “ But that would mean that I have to be near the king or it will not work at all. “

  
“ Lady Amelia and the princess has arranged your introduction. One of our contacts, Lady Olivia, is mistress to one of the king’s ministers. She has convinced him that you, Baron Unwin, have plans to invest in their military in exchange for Breyrusian men to assist in defense of Molossa from pirates. “

  
“But we were never in danger from pirates.” In his whole stay in the island there was no talk of island invaders.

  
“Oh, but we have invaders, my lord, “ Merlin replied, “ but my magic is enough to wreck their ships for our men to finish off any stragglers that arrive on our shore.”  
“And I thought it was the weather when all along it was you. “  
“Some of them are mine. Molossa does have a tempestuous climate, our location is faulted for that. As I have told you before in our lessons, I am utilizing the environment and reigning it to my will. “  
“ I wish I can be as skilled enough to control the storms.” Eggsy mused.  
“Well I strongly suggest that you do not show off your magic when you are in Breyrus. They are suspicious of it and you might get burned at the stake for witchcraft—Prince Consort or not.”  
Eggsy nodded solemnly. He had read from Breyrusian history about the banishment of mages from the country on the third year of the border wars. This event happened because of Nemed, leader of their magical covens, reverted his allegiance to their enemy.

Merlin rapped on the table. “ Enough of this, let us go back to our plans.”

“ The minister, Count Frederick, will let you meet King Harry. When that happens, be outside of the circle of the wards and cast your spell on him.”  
“With the wards in place, “ Eggsy pointed out his concern ,” the spell that I can cast would not be strong enough to forsake his oath of betrothal and marry me. “  
“No, but it is enough to compel him to visit you at your chambers after the ball. There would be no wards to prevent you to sink your hooks unto him. “

  
—

  
On the last night of Eggsy’s stay in Farrenhall, he gathered all the letters from his family and put them on his desk. He could not afford to leave evidences of his old identity, yet he read something in Merlin’s books about a certain spell and decided to try it out.

  
He bundled all the letters and placed them near the candle on the table. Flames caught the papers, slowly burning it black. Eggsy collected the ashes, summoning magic and uttering incantations before blowing the remnants from his hands.

  
The first phase of the spell had been done, it was time to test it.  
Eggsy pictured a page from the letters he burned. It was from his sister: A drawing she made of the new house. Gently, he blew and dust formed, materializing into the particular page that he summoned from the burnt letters.

Eggsy smiled, triumphant at the success of his magic.

—

As the Baron of Molossa exited Farrenhall with his entourage, his teachers bid him farewell and wished him luck.

Amelia accompanied Eggsy from the trip to Molossa back to Straule. However, she had left him before the journey to Breyrus, explaining she had other matters of the mission to attend to.

  
—

  
Eggsy peered out of the carriage to see the sights of the strange new land.

They stopped by at the inn of each village and town by nightfall of every journey.

Eggsy was dining at the tavern together with his servants when he overheard a conversation between one of his footmen and the barkeep.

“ We have been traveling for several days and we have yet to encounter any vagrants who try to rob us. “ His footman remarked.  
“We owe it to our king’s men. “ The barkeep boasted while the rest of Eggsy’s men gathered around to listen, “ The law of Stunnehart is harsh and it’s influence far and wide in this land. Why we always say that if you waste your strength robbing rather than fighting for the land they you are good as dead.”  
“I take it that you have had your share of fights, “ Another footman said.  
“I’ve joined ten campaigns when I was younger. One of them was the Corran war. My wife took on sixteen that I know of. “

Other customers that had happened to overhear the conversation soon joined in to tell their tales of the wars, impressing upon their foreign visitors.

“Aren’t you afraid of mages? What if they cast hexes on you ? “  
“They can’t cast if you’ve slit their throats, can they ?” The barmaid said, her smile sharp and gleaming.

Eggsy finished his food and ale, leaving his servants and going up the room to rest. He opened a book to read but unable to do so with his trembling hands.

—

 

  
They soon arrived in the Breyrusian capital on the way to Stunnehart along with other visiting nobility. Streets were filled with carriages, horses and footmen bedecked in their respective allegiant colors and insignias. The townspeople gazed at the parade and some of the guards have to pull them back to let the party pass. The more enterprising citizens brought their wares to sell to passers-by and rich travelers. High ranking guests and the entourage of the Princess of Straule, announced their arrival with marching drummers and trumpets to the delight of the townsfolk.

Stunnehart, seat of the Breyrusian monarchy, was unlike any other castle that Eggsy had ever seen. It was gigantic, literally carved out from a mountain. The main road leading up to it passed through the outer gates, which also served as the military barracks, going through the inner gates, where the courtiers and other royal ministers hold office, finally ascending at the castle arches. Upon entry, the view overlooking the country can be seen from the balcony type cliffs surrounding the castle.

  
Minor lords and courtiers settled in the apartments of the inner gates. Due to the traffic of guests going to their quarters, luggages moved to rooms and horses being led to stables,it was already past noon when Eggsy and his servants finally settled in their assigned apartment.

  
Though weary from the recent trip, Eggsy could not keep still. His mind went over several plans and possibilities, agonizing every small detail. He ate the meal prepared by the kitchen maid, re-mapping his entrance and remembering the location of the wards. He tried to relax, finding it impossible even when he was soaking on the bath tub brought up by his servants.

  
Tonight would be the ball, the culmination of months of planning and scheming for the heart of the king.  
Who would have thought that a peasant from a poor village be tasked to break the betrothal of a king and a princess? He rubbed his face and ruffled his hair, pacing around the room naked until his servant asked him to calm down. As he was being dressed, Eggsy let his mind drift away and slipped into his new persona. There was no use fighting this. No way to go but forward.

  
He was Gary Unwin, Baron of Molossa. Twenty and one of age, and only son of Leopold and Mary. His mother died weeks after his birth. His father killed by pirates after a rescue mission had gone awry. He had come to the party to bring good tidings to the royal couple and to talk of military investments in exchange for protection to his island domain.

  
“Your carriage is ready, my lord."  
Eggsy looked up and saw his reflection on the large mirror held by his valet. His tunic was of soft black velvet, accented by the yellow gold silk trimmings. The belt was black leather, elaborately stitched with satin. Dark tights showed off his muscular legs with black leather booths covering half of his shin. For jewelry , he had two on his non-dominant hand. One made of gold with the Unwin insignia engraved on the top and the other ring of gold and polished red stone.  
With a nod of acknowledgment to his servant, Eggsy left for the waiting carriage.  
It was nighttime and the stars and moon shone so bright as if they were closer to the ground. The carriage,bearing the Unwin colors of black and gold, sailed under the torch lit arches and slowed to a halt in front of the stone castle grounds. As Eggsy alighted from the carriage, wisps of fog gathered around his feet. Breathless, he walked towards the castle that seemed to float on the clouds. Two royal guards regarded his presence and opened the massive iron doors and let him in.  
Symphony of flutes, carried by scents of myrrh and florals filled his senses. Courtiers and guests moved around, chattering, dancing in their most resplendent robes.  
The royal steward announced his arrival. Eggsy stood up straight and raised his chin as his name and rank echoed through the all. Other members of nobility eyed him appreciatively and Eggsy gave them polite restrained smiles. Mingling with the guests, he moved around them and observed.

  
The wards were invisible but he already memorized their location. For now, he could walk near them but planned to stay away once the king appears.  
Walls of the hall were bedecked with banners and spectacular portraits of the royal household. Above them hung chandeliers made of brass, candles and polished crystals.  
A server bearing a tray filled with cups of wine passed by. Nimbly, he plucked one from the tray and sipped a bit of his drink, then engaged a casual conversation with a nearby guest. He was disappointed not to see Lady Amelia, yet he already spotted Count Frederick and his wife as their arrival was announced. Count Frederick was a stout, bearded man with a stern disposition. It was unsurprising that he wore muted dark colors for the event. His wife, the Countess, was thin and mousy. It worked as a disadvantage when her gown had too many laces and ruffles, that in effect she seemed to drown in her fabrics.

  
A tap on his arm made him turn around to see a lady in green gown smiling at him. It was Lady Olivia. Her face was plain but her lively eyes and smirking mouth, brought a certain charm about her.

  
“I have heard so much about you ,my lord, “ She grinned,clutching her fan.

  
Returning her smile, he invited her to dance.

  
While they turned and moved around with other dancers, she relayed to him the plans for the evening.  
“ I have already told the Count about your arrival. I will bring you to him and he will make a formal introduction of you to the king.”  
Slowly twirling in time with the music, Eggsy said. “ I appreciate your help, my lady. Have the meeting take place under the chandeliers. “ From his estimate, the area would be outside of the range of the wards.

  
At the end of the set, they parted and went about their own course.

  
Opposite to the ballroom entrance situated the grand staircase which led to the upper floors.  
Crowds murmured in excitement as the knights in their official robes gathered and arranged themselves in preparation for the arrival of the royal couple. All dancing and music ceased as the drums began their rhythmic tempo, followed by the sharp crescendo of trumpets.

  
The steward announced their titles as they came in the hall.

  
“ His Majesty, the King of Breyrus. High Commander of the Royal Breyrusian Army. Royal Steward of the Dragon Mountains and Her Royal Highness, Princess of Straule.”  
They looked beautiful and elegant, a suitable match in blood and rank. Princess Roxanne wore a silver and white lace gown, encrusted with crystals and pearls on her sleeve and torso. Her earrings and necklace were made of sapphires and small diamonds. Atop her ornately braided tresses, was her tiara of silver and ivory. She had no ring on her hand other than the one gifted by the king.

  
As for the King of Breyrus, Eggsy pictured him in his mind for more than a dozen times but none had prepared him for the magnificent man that stood above him. King Harry was tall and broad shouldered. Dark brown hair and deep eyes captivated Eggsy’s attention. His knees weak at the sight of the young king. He was ruined. Devastated. He now understood Simon’s words. Of course the king would not look twice at someone like him. A king as handsome as Harry would have admirers far and wide vying for his affections.  
Eggsy quickly finished his wined and disposed it to the nearest server, waiting for Lady Olivia to bring in Count Frederick. He saw her talking to him but to his panic, noticed the approach of the Countess who was not amused to see her husband talking to his mistress in public.  
King Harry and Princess Roxy descended from the stairs and mingled with the crowd. The princess smiled while a Breyrusian lord gave compliments to her beauty, but she became distracted at the scene caused by Count Frederick and his wife. She made a light comment on the issue and the courtier at the king’s prompt, retreated to diffuse the situation. Eventually, at the prodding of the aforementioned courtier, one of the good looking knights came over and asked the countess to dance. Eggsy walked to the count and Lady Olivia before the set ended.

  
Lady Olivia facilitated the introduction. “Lord Redcourt, this is Lord Gary Unwin , Baron of Molossa. Lord Unwin, meet Lord Frederick Redcourt, Count of Grisgot. “  
The count scrutinized him as Eggsy volleyed the same look. “ I have not seen you around these parts nor in the courts of Straule."  
Eggsy scoffed. “ Nor have I. Yet I cannot claim to know all the courtiers of two countries by heart. Business in Molossa as well as Quimig ports have taken up my time for the past few years. “

  
“How much will Molossa invest for our military?” Count Frederick cut to the chase.

  
“No less than twenty trunks of gold .” Eggsy balked at the amount that Amelia suggested but she advised that such amount is negligible under the personal coffers of the princess and instructed him to deliver the price at his most flippant manner.” This is exclusive of the wages that I will give to the men. As far as I am told, your soldiers are the best and it would be a disservice to pay them less than what they are worth. “

  
“But of course, “ the count recovered a bit from the ostentatious amount the baron proposed. In his mind, the count calculated the amount he could skim off as incentive for fixing this negotiation with the king. In addition, this transaction will place him in a more favorable light among other fellow ministers.

  
At this time, the royal couple momentarily separated, with the princess wishing to refresh herself. It was the perfect opportunity for Count Frederick to approach the king.  
“ Your majesty, “ the count curtsied, “ may I present to you Lord Unwin, Baron of Molossa. He has an interesting proposition for you that will greatly benefit our kingdom.”

Eggsy, star-struck at the king’s lovely features up close, almost forgot to curtsy and weave his magic.

  
Apparently the king was still miffed about the unflattering display of domestic dispute in his party that he remarked, “ Lord Redcourt, perhaps this talk of business can wait tomorrow after the party. “

  
Before Eggsy can complete his spell, the king turned away and left.

  
Without thinking, Eggsy threw a different spell and with a sleigh of his hand, he stole the king’s ring right under their noses.  
“Yes, of course, your majesty.” Count Frederick mumbled in embarrassment.

  
Eggsy bade a hasty retreat from the count who promised that he will set him up for an audience with King Harry tomorrow. It would be some time before the king realized that his ring was stolen. The original plan was compromised and his contingency was far more risky.

  
He pretended to join a group of revelers going up the stairs, then explored the upper levels on his own. Finally he found an empty drawing room with a large balcony overlooking the cliffs. There were no wards in his room. Looking over the drop, Eggsy concluded that from this balcony, he could jump and land on his feet unscathed using magic. Given enough time, Eggsy could hide together with his family in the forest, away from the influence and schemes of powerful nobilities.

A cold dagger slithered under his throat, barely touching his skin. Fine hairs on his nape raised at the sound of the king’s voice. “ Turn around, baron thief. “


	4. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy finds out the consequences of his magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I eventually decided to update this. It's hard .

Cautiously, Eggsy faced the king with the dagger closed to his neck.

“Why did you steal my ring! Surely you have enough riches to purchase as many as you liked.” King Harry’s eyes burned in righteous anger. Eggsy spoke carefully, hoping not to stoke the king’s fury and slow enough to weave his spell. There was no way for Eggsy now but to move forward with his mission. “ I meant no harm, your Majesty. It is nothing but a lighthearted jest. You see, it is in my nature to commit mischief in times of boredom.”

“ I do not find your jests funny.” The king replied, wary as the man looked at him, haughty and uncaring of the consequences of his actions.

“Then I shall return your ring. Keep your dagger on my neck if it comforts you. “ Eggsy slowly put his hand behind his back and retrieved it with a close fist then opened it to reveal the ring.

Eggsy drew near, ignoring the shallow nick of the trembling blade. He could feel the magic taking hold of the king, his eyes moved down licking his lips at the sight of such a delectable imperious mouth.

“Forgive me, your Majesty. “ Eggsy whispered, closing in to capture his mouth. King Harry took in a sharp breath of surprise. Unable to move, heavy and sluggish like honey, his dagger clattered on the floor. Eggsy dove deeper, his magic growing and closing in on the king like a spider spinning silken threads to wrap around its prey. He then slipped in the ring back on the king’s finger, sealing the spell.

The king returned the kiss. It’s ardent intensity surprised Eggsy that he stumbled back but was pressed forward when the king put his arms around him.

“Darling, “ the king whispered close to his ear, rubbing his cheek against Eggsy’s temple.

Eggsy blushed beet red at the endearment. He knew it would come to this but with the way the king was looking at him, the role of the seducer had been reversed.

“Your Majesty, “ Eggsy pleaded as soon as his mouth was released from another bout of torrid kissing. Their clothes were halfway gone and the king was fiddling with the ribbons of his tights.

Eggsy should feel powerful for a lowborn such as him to have a reigning monarch on his knees, staring up to him like a fervent worshipper but that had only strengthened his niggling conscience to flee and save the king from scandal.

“You have to get up please.” Eggsy hefted up the king’s arms to make him stand.

But it was too late. The doors opened with Princess Roxanne and the rest of the courtiers in full view of the king in a state of undress embracing another man. His mission was close to success but Eggsy wanted to die in shame when nobilities from two countries stared at him with his tights down and his smallclothes barely covering his privates.

The uproar attracted the other partygoers and news spread so fast that before daybreak, the whole court know of the scandal.

 

Princess Roxanne and her entourage abruptly left the scene and proceeded to travel out of Breyrus before any of the king’s subjects could stop her.

 

Breyrusian ministers were torn between demanding answers from their king and protecting him from aggressive inquiries.

 

Lord Chester held no such compulsions. Apoplectic with rage, the High Minister ordered the guards to dispose of Eggsy for execution in the morning.

 

“You are not to do such thing. “ King Harry intervened the arrest. “ Touch him and you’ll run through my sword.”

 

“Then I respectfully inquire as to who this person that you have traded the betterment of Breyrus for.” Lord Chester slowly enunciated each word and witnesses who knew of the minister’s nerves ordered to call on the palac medic lest the aged nobleman keels and dies of stress.

 

“He is to be my fiance.” With the king’s pronouncement, the whole room erupted into chaos. Eggsy pulled his clothes into order, seeing as there were no servants who could fix his attire unlike the king who had been attended to and was now back in his impeccable form.

 

It was at the loud recommendation of Lord Regan, another High Minister, that further discussions take place in the Guild Room by relevant people only. The rest of the king’s subjects would have to make themselves useful in other ways.

 

And thus, the ball ended with an unofficial news that King Harry of Breyrus would be married to an obscure Straule baron, a Lord Unwin of Molossa.

\--

 

Tension was palpable in the Guild Room. Eggsy sat on the left of King Harry, in place of Lord Chester who was carried out in a stretcher.

 

Present in the meeting were ten other ministers, their shock had numbed into despair and panic at the fate of the country.

 

The marriage to the heiress of Straule would have secured their funding in their continuing war with Firze. The treasury, according to the Royal Finance Minister, could only fund their defense in two years should they rely on their usual sources of income.

 

“ I suppose the baron can supplant our finances with his dowry, if he has one. “ Lord Farel remarked with sarcasm after presenting his report.

 

“I give five hundred chests of gold to our union and Molossa shall assure fifty as annual tribute to Breyrus alongside our usual provisions to Straule. “ Eggsy replied. The gold of course had not only come from Princess Roxanne but also from an unknown benefactor. This was a way, Lady Amelia explained, to lessen the chances of Eggsy’s assassination by Breyrusian nobility once he becomes King Harry’s new betrothed.

 

Heads turned after Eggsy spoke. The mysterious baron was not as poor as they thought. Though not as rich as the Straule rulers, this declaration brought a small relief among the ministers yet also suspicion in others.

The king was silent but listened attentively at the rest of the concerns laid by his subjects. Eggsy worried that the spell made him dumb.

Finally KIng Harry spoke.

“By this week, I expect the royal emissary of King James to arrive in our courts to seek damages on behalf of Princess Roxanne. “

 

“We cannot engage into another war--” one of the ministers wailed.

 

“Straule will not go to war with us. “ King Harry glared at the mister who interrupted him. A sizeable number of their soldiers serving as mercenaries were assigned to their ally. It would be a pyrrhic victory for Straule and their king was practical enough to know this.

 

“Lord Andes, go to the Palace along with your top diplomats. Negotiate another treaty with King James. In absence of a sizeable gold to appease the princess’s honor, we will not be charging our tax for the services of our men for a decade we shall give him some dragon bones and other embargo we have confiscated from poachers.”

“What about the Straule emissary, your majesty? “ Lord Andes inquired.

 

“Let him come and King James may vent his rage in public. “

 

Yet the threat of the country’s bankruptcy hung like the Damocles sword above them. They could barely get by with their current resources in the ongoing war. Raising taxes would be unthinkable for their citizens who had given up their sons and daughters.

 

King Harry issued another order and this time, he addressed their Army Minister.

“Call upon your generals at the southwest border and capture the Hagen Pass.”

 

Several ministers protested, led by Lord Andes. It was a neutral land that served as the gateway to Firze. Both countries had a long standing truce with the tribe leaders who occupied the territories.

 

“One cannot remain ambivalent in the war for so long. We have heard rumors of their plans to ally with our enemy. “ said King Harry.

 

The ministers were silent. It was a convenient yet unverified piece of information in the light of circumstances. Invading the land would no only secure Breyrus a bottleneck advantage in the war but new tributes for their finances.

 

A rebellion by the tribes would not be unexpected but at initial calculation, this desperate move would benefit the country.

 

By midnight, all occupants of the Guild Room dispersed, their faces tired and determined. For what had been a joyous occasion had been replaced by another grim challenge.

 

The king’s new fiance was led to his chambers to rest. As for King Harry, he stayed behind for an urgent matter to resolve with his spymaster.

 

\---

 

Lord Chester sat by the window, thoughtful after a tense conversation with the duke. They parted on bad terms and Lord Chester concluded that Duke Stratem would meet his end very soon.

 

King Harry held such promise for the country that the High Minister keenly felt the disappointment when the king chose a nobody over Princess Roxanne. He had been relishing to gloat the wedding over other blue bloods who allied themselves with the enemy. Firze would be no match against the joint powers of Breyrus and Straule.

 

But now, such union would be only be a pipe dream. Lord Chester grumbled and picked up his goblet to pour in the wine.

 

His sickness was a ruse, a way for others to underestimate his influence in the court. He may not have been in the Guild Room but he would know soon enough of what had been discussed. The duke came to his office while he was in the pretense of resting, urging Lord Chester to throw in his support while he depose King Harry and kill the baron on the grounds of betrayal of the country’s interest.

 

Lord Chester called him an idiot and sent him away.

 

The ruckus outside bade the minister to return to his seat by the window. As predicted, the fool of a duke went ahead with half baked plans.

 

Duke Stratem’s uprising was quick and uneventful. It only took a handful of the king’s men to quell the duke’s army. And by the blade of King Harry who joined the fight himself, the duke was executed on the spot.

 

 _‘Too soon._ ’ It was all what Lord Chester said to himself. He had been around long enough to know the odds and ends of court politics. He was a man who wanted to win at every endeavor and he had honed his skills to be on top of his game.

 

For now, it irked him to be on the losing side and it may be a matter of time for Lord Chester to rethink his stake in this war.

 

\---

It was supposed to be the princess’s room. Sweet floral scents filled the air with pink and white carnations decorating the dresser and tea table. Noticeably, there were new additions of bergamot and viridian accents that clashed with the overall color scheme and a hasty change in bedding to suit the new occupant’s gender.

 

Eggsy mused that the royal household either lacked the time to completely alter the chamber or it hinted an unflattering message of the baron as a usurper.

 

He lay on the bed replaying the events. The consequences of his mission fully dawned upon him, not only of his soon to be new life as Prince Consort but the fate of Breyrus as well. He was in a country caught in chaos and among people who would murder him the moment he let his guard down.

 

He had not noticed that he had fallen asleep until he was lightly shook from his slumber.

 

Eggsy startled sitting up. There was little light in his room with only a few minutes before dawn. King Harry sat on the bed, still dressed in his ballroom attire which was slightly wrinkled and stained.

 

“Your Majesty.” Eggsy addressed the king.

“Harry.”

 

“What?”

 

“As we are now alone and to be married, it is only fitting that we dispose our titles. Am I not right, dear baron?”

 

“Egg-Gary.” Eggsy fumbled.

 

“ Eggary? “ Harry tilted his head in confusion. “ It is a memorable name I suppose. “

 

“ No. Gary. “ Eggsy mentally smacked himself. He could not give his other name. His mission may be over but he was no longer Eggsy of Lutmire. Even if they were to be married, he could not be himself just as the king could not love him in his own free will.

“Harry. “ Eggsy tried the king’s name. “ What are you doing here? Are you not supposed to rest?”

 

“ I have done an odd thing. “ Harry lay on the pillow beside him while Eggsy looked down on the king’s serious countenance.

 

“All my life, I had dedicated my every breath to this country. More so when I carried the crown upon my father’s death. I rebelled in my own ways but always within limits as my duty comes first. “

“Then you happened,” Harry gazed deep into Eggsy’s eyes. “ You are everything I should avoid. I do not know a thing about you. Your connections and political standing pale in comparison to the princess and my subjects despise you. Some even plot your death. “

 

Eggsy paled at Harry’s words but the king was quick to assure with a sardonic smile. “ To which I had taken appropriate measures before I came here.”

 

“But in spite of everything, “ the king continued, “ just this once, let fate be kind enough for me to have someone like you.”

 

“Like me?” Eggsy asked.

 

“ A fire that I will happily burn for and perish. “ Harry remarked cryptically. Then he rose up to sit and face Eggsy. “ The sun is nearly out, dear Gary. Kiss me while we still have the time. “

 

The kiss was sweet and tender unlike their first passionate encounter. He didn’t mean to but Eggsy caressed Harry’s cheek, guilty but yearning to be close to an impossibility. Harry was a faraway star that Eggsy dared to capture and the king’s words also rang true for Eggsy.

 

Harry leaned to his touch, looking at him with such softness that Eggsy’s heart stuttered like a frantic moth’s wings caught aflame.

 

It was at this moment that the half fae resolved to give his life and soul to the young king.

 

And undeserving as he was, Eggsy would make the most of what he had stolen.

 

\--

 

The marriage of the King of Breyrus to the mysterious Baron of Molossa was to be an understated affair.

Changes were made on the original wedding arrangements. The Morton family colors were replaced by the Unwin house to complement to the royal Breyrusian banners. A fresh list of attendees were provided with fewer tables to populate the venue.

 

Guests came to avoid the wrath of the king and also to satisfy their curiosity on the new Prince Consort. Unnamed sources described Lord Unwin as haughty for a low ranking noble. He could be persuasively charming when the need arises, as some courtiers mock that it was perhaps the reason why the king preferred him since the baron’s features were merely ‘pretty’ at best.

The citizens of Breyrus were at loss on the recent union. It became a hot topic from the sophisticated drawing rooms of the aristocracy to the dingy pubs of the common folk. There was a general disappointment on the failure of the king to secure a favorable marriage with the Straule royalty. Staunch loyalists defended that King Harry had his own secret reasons to choose the baron. Even at a young age, they argue, the king was able to regain their land. Surely he had a hidden strategy behind this surprise wedding. The unprecedented annexation of Hagen Pass amidst the distraction of the scandal supported their claims of King Harry’s genius.

 

Yet that itself became another issue for debate. The tribes from the recently colonized territories were known magic users and resisted following the laws of their new rulers.

 

Presents from Molossa arrived in Stunnehart on the day of the wedding. The promised dowry of five hundred chests of gold delighted Lord Farel and other members of the treasury but Eggsy paid them no heed. Instead, he showered his attentions on his pet pug that was part of the tribute. It relieved him to know that he had at least JB to keep him company in this strange land.

 

He retained the services of his servants in Molossa not trusting the palace help.

His valet dressed him for the wedding ceremony. He wore white as the country’s tradition dictates. The tunic was embroidered with silver and white silk threads. His belt clasp and fur cloak chain were polished ivory. His boots were made from a rare white dragon leather that had been acquired from the Hart heirlooms.

He wore no ring for he will present his hands for the king to claim and put the ring of matrimony on his chosen finger.

 

His valet bowed, indicating that he finished his preparation.

Eggsy stared at the mirrors within his dressing chamber, taking in the regal figure he presented while his valet looked on with pride.

After this day, he would be married to the king and crowned Prince Consort.

His valet opened the doors to let his escorts in.

It was time.

 

Two of the royal guards flanked Eggsy as he marched through the grand corridors. From the gigantic windows, he could see the crowd surrounding the castle to witness the event.

 

There were the common people who came through the outer gates, while the nobles stayed the castle halls. For only the occasions of birth, marriage and death within the royal family were these things practiced  and the citizens made the most of such opportunity.

Noises from the populace drew him in and his sights settled on a mother and daughter. They reminded him of his mum and Daisy.

 

“My lord,” one of the knights called his attention when they had stopped.

Vision blurred, Eggsy turned his back on them to face the window.

“This is such a marvelous sight" , he declared.

He stood unmoving, lifting his head so his tears won’t spill. Breyrusians were hardy and stoic people, it simply won’t do to weep in front of them.

They stalled, waiting for the baron to admire the view before they continued their march.

 

Muted sounds of the orchestra reverberated within the castle walls, growing louder as they neared their destination.  Persons of distinctions and their attendants appeared to meet them, joining their march to form a procession

 

They brought with them the Prince Consort ring and crown, which he would wear at the end of the ceremony.

 

The ring was gold inlaid on polished dragon teeth in a intricate fashion. Inscriptions were written in the ancient language. The crown was made with silver and diamonds, counterpart to the king’s gold and amber. Just as the king would shine upon his domain, his beloved, the prince would rule in the shadows where his eyes and influence could not reach.

The court turned in attention to their procession. Their eyes filled with envy and curiosity at this foreign upstart baron.

 

Eggsy held his head up high walking forward to meet the king.

 

King Harry stood by the altar. Gorgeous in gold  and dressed in his full majestic glory, with the crown on his head and the sword by his hip. Sunlight, filtered through the stain glass windows above shone on him. He was godling, beautiful and bright.

 

And his smile was only for his groom to be.

 

Eggsy’s stomach dropped, his steps became heavy and slow. His haughty expression momentarily crumbled. He was a pretender, a trickster who ruined this king and his kingdom.

 

King Harry reached out to hold his hand. He felt a handkerchief in his grasp.

 

_Ye gods he was crying._

 

The whole court tittered. He inwardly cursed as he hastily wiped away his tears while King Harry held him close.

 

He sniffed; They would be mocking him for this for years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't updated this for months since the Challenge was long over. Still I continued this bit by bit because I want to see this story end properly.
> 
> Please let me know if you like it still.


	5. Prince Consort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With his mission a success, Eggsy realizes the trials and tribulations of the new Prince consort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Screams!* Writing is SO hard!!*screams away *

The pomp and festivities of the wedding had passed Eggsy in a fast paced blur. Soon after, his silver crown was taken by his attendants for safekeeping in preparation for his First Night as Prince Consort.

He was removed of his wedding garb, thoroughly cleaned and rubbed with special oils, not sparing his most delicate parts. Eggsy squirmed in the intrusion while they prepared him for the ritual. Even Madame Sed wasn’t this dedicated.

After anointing him with oils and fragrances,  they attired him in white silk robe. Though it was the only thing to cover his nakedness, it was thick enough to warm his body. The robe was held together by a slim clasp by his side and was elaborately stitched in the symbols of the Prince Consort .

He could identify the designs of his robe from new crest that was gifted to him at the conclusion of the ceremony. It was the faces of the moon, a young stag, the Nightgriffin---parts of the Unwin insignia.

Eggsy fiddled his new ring, one which King Harry placed in the fourth finger of his left hand. His nerves rattled in trepidation and unease, frustrated that he was acting similar to a virgin. But it was more than the usual anxiety that troubled him. Eggsy had read about the traditions and  wedding rites of Breyrus royalty. A chapter of it indicated the ‘First Night’, a test to determine the connubial compatibility of the new monarch and spouse.

Not much was described on the rite, except for a poem that talked about how the sun submits to the arms of the moon.

_‘Show your face in the dark’_

It was all Eggsy remembered from the poem because it didn’t make sense for him. That and the entertaining excerpt on how 45th monarch, Queen Estel had smacked her new spouse - byproduct of an unfavorable arranged marriage - thus immediately terminating their union.

Eggsy had snickered while reading the accounts of the minister witness. It’s not as amusing now that he would be facing the same test.

If he failed, he may become the shortest reigning consort in history -- counting in the abrupt engagement-- and another entry for readers to laugh at.

Eggsy stood up from the bed to pace around the room. One of the faiths, a title given to the keeper of Breyrusian traditions, gave him instructions of his role in this rite: He was not to speak. He could be as near as he wants but he should never touch.

The king would be be to initiate the first contact, whether to accept or reject, this remains to be determined.

It should be easy as King Harry was placed under his enchantment. But somehow, a small part of his thoughts reminded him how much of a novice he was when it comes to magic--a mere couple of months intense lessons.

His thoughts were cut short as the doors to his chamber opened.

In came two faiths, both carrying a long white white ceremonial cloth. Through the cloth, they gently maneuvered Eggsy to take his place. Breyrusian traditions indicate that after the wedding ceremony, the royal couple will not be touched by others before the First Night.

Shortly after, King Harry showed up by the door.

His eyes were closed. Both his hands were outstretched and laid upon a silver tray which was carried by a faith on either side. Slowly, and carefully assisted by the attendants, he walked in the center of the room. Close behind him were five ministers that would serve as official witnesses for the rite.

The faiths attending Eggsy led him in front of the king to kneel. Once he would rise up from his knees, his test would begin.

The seconds seemed to stretch before Eggsy lifted his head to look up on the king. The faiths had turned their heads away, while the ministers watched him, observing his approach.  

The king stood unmoving, his countenance forbidding and still as a statue. Like the prince, there was only a thick robe, one made of golden silk, that covered his nakedness.

Carefully, Eggsy got up from his knees, putting his focus on the details of the king’s clothing. Like in King Harry’s crest and banners , there was the sigil of the sun above a mountain- Stunnehart he presumed , and antlers within a circle of a flying wyvern.

A tease of the skin showed through the opening of the robe. Eggsy noted a slight movement of neck muscle as he leaned in to breathe. The scent -a heady combination of musk ,smoke and citrus- tempted him to closer, enough to almost taste the saltiness of skin.

Inadvertently, Eggsy glanced up to see the disapproving stares of the ministers. He self-consciously stepped back. As if sensing him move away, King Harry slightly turned his head.

Understanding dawned upon Eggsy, when he saw the king’s expression. With eyes closed, one cannot take in facial cues from other people,preventing them to completely hide their feelings. He saw the king’s furrowed brows smooth back into a careful neutral facade, perhaps wary of the audience around them.

In the absence of sight and sound, Eggsy could only seduce the king to claim him by scent and heat. Defiant to the forbidding faces of the ministers, he lifted his hand, going around the king’s torso with scarcely an inch between them, moving in as a simile of an embrace.

The king remained frozen on the spot yet his palms stretched and fingers tensed on the silver surface.

The ministers’ eyes followed their every movement, ready to cry foul to any rule broken.

Eggsy smiled in satisfaction, noting the growing blush that spread on King Harry’s cheeks as he made his presence felt. He dipped his head to breathe upon the king’s lips and like the petals of an enchanted flower, parted with desire.

Distracted by the enticing play of expression of the king so up close, he was surprised when a warm touch of hand rested on his nape and pulled him in for a kiss.

With fluttered eyes, heady with King Harry’s warm wet mouth on his lips and skin, he saw the ministers and the faiths bowing down in conclusion to the rite before they marched out the room.

Eggsy triumphed over his test.

Relief loosened the strains on his shoulders, making him more pliant as King Harry’s nibbles traveled down his neck. The robes between them felt constricting and Eggsy took off his clasp and let his clothes fall on the floor. He reached out, fumbling around the king’s clasp while they held each other close as if any space or barrier between them was intolerable.

Eggsy gasped, burnt at the heat of the king’s nakedness on him. He could spend the night admiring King Harry’s lovely form but that was for another time. He wanted to clutch and let his hands roam on every muscle and crevices of the king’s body, with brazenness and  greed like a thief fondling his stolen treasure.

And Harry, his king, it was easier to think of him by his name now that he was stripped from any trappings of royalty, steered him backwards to the bed. Eggsy, unable to let go, brought Harry with him as he lay down.

They rolled on the bed, dominating each other with desire. Harry held him down the sheets, while Eggsy grabbed his forearms. He could feel the strong muscles underneath the smooth skin as his touch traveled upwards and gliding down Harry’s back.

Eggsy wants to shut his eyes to savor the delicious feelings that overwhelm his senses. But he was torn to witness Harry aroused and desirous of him.

And how Harry looked at him. Like he wanted to possess and claim every inch of his body. His dark eyes focusing on him and only him.

Knowing that he could not last long, Eggsy pushed Harry down and spread his legs. His cock rigid and hole prepped and oiled for coupling. Harry gripped on his thigh while his other hand traveled down his chests, stomach , resting on his the base of his cock. Eggsy quickly grabbed the oil placed by the bed and gave it to Harry.

With shaking hands, Harry poured the oil on his fingers and coated his cock. Eggsy waited, mesmerized at the motions of Harry’s hands. He gritted his teeth, forcing himself not to come as fingers caressed his taint , slicking it down to his arse crack with oil. Harry probed around his entrance then slowly pushed his fingers in. It was pleasurable torture as Harry stroked him from within. Eggsy cried out, gripping the bed sheets tight and almost tearing it ,when Harry’s fingers curled up, bringing him close to ecstasy.

He cursed, gripping the base of his cock, and begged for Harry to fuck him. As soon as the words left his mouth, his thighs were pushed back for Harry to settle in.

And the feeling of Harry in him, filling him up, marking his body and soul was a religious experience. Eggsy shut his eyes to savor the exquisite mix of pain and pleasure. He had no gods to believe in but this would be the shrine that he would happily worship.

Their lovemaking was quick and frantic. They held nothing back, but relentlessly pushed on each other’s inevitable release.

Harry’s face -- eyes shut, and clenched jaws opening, surrendering to rapture-- was a sight for Eggsy to behold as they reached orgasm.  

\----

Harry rolled off him and they lay on the bed, relishing the aftermath of their coupling.

The rush soon wore off and Eggsy grew awkward with the silence between them.

Harry leaned towards him, propping his head with his hand. His mussed hair and lazy  smile made him look younger by years.

" I had to know that it was you before I did anything." he said.

He was impossibly attractive that Eggsy took some time to register that the king, his spouse, was talking to him.

" W-what?" Eyes wide, he imagined that Harry must have been speaking for quite some time but was distracted by the lovely shape of his mouth. He was so sophisticated and put together unlike Eggsy who must have looked far from flattering  after such an exertion.

There must be a proper bedside manner after making love which Eggsy failed to learn . He was always in the rush to go back home on the threat of thrashing by his stepfather or a quick tumble that did not end up sleeping together.

But Harry didn't seem to mind that he continued on. " Before I entered this chamber, someone had also presented for me. They were hoping that I would mistake him for you thus nullifying our union."

 _That was underhanded._ Eggsy scowled.

" It's all part of the rite but hardly practiced" Harry stroked Eggsy's cheek ," You need not fret, beloved. I was a kingsman for years when my father held throne. I had learned  to hone my other senses aside from vision."

There were more questions Eggsy's mind but exhaustion took over so he kissed Harry, delighting that he this would not be the only time he can do so then went to sleep.

Harry’s arms wrapped around him, holding him in a close embrace.

\--

By morning they savored in their new intimacy, unheeding at the knocking of their chamber doors.

Eggsy did not hold back in his sounds of pleasure, sticking it at those who had attempted to thwart his union to King Harry.

It was almost midday when they allowed the servants to enter and attend to their needs.

When they were appropriately attired with their morning robes ,they moved to a drawing room which connected the chambers of the King and Prince Consort.There the servants had arranged a small buffet for the royal couple to break their fast.

Their strenuous activities whetted their appetite and they had their fill of the delicacies before them. After the initial pangs of hunger abated, Eggsy felt the ache on his backside brought about by their enthusiastic coupling.

His squirming caught the king’s sharp eye.

“Bring the chaise for our prince,” The king instructed. For which the servants complied with haste, replacing Eggsy’s chair with the chaise.

“Lie down, beloved. You will find that it is more to your comfort. “ King Harry said.

“ Thank you, your majesty.” Eggsy was blushing furiously as he reclined. Grateful and a bit embarrassed when the servants held his cup and set his unfinished plate on a smaller table of his level.

As he continued to eat, Eggsy thought of the duties of a Prince Consort. The ceremony praised the Prince Consort  as _‘the eyes and the influence beyond the king’s reach’_ , while flattering and poetic did not help Eggsy at all. The books mentioned of _‘ensuring loyalties to the throne’ and ‘maintaining peace and beauty of the kingdom’_ to which Eggsy scoffed upon stumbling on these verses . The thought of him sitting pretty and charming Breyrusian lords for their loyalties was absurd. As for the beautification of the kingdom, Eggsy could only imagine horrifying the ministers with his countrified Straule aesthetics.

Fortunately his dilemma was solved when two men came in the drawing room and bowed before them.

They were members of the royal scribes, Arhis and Bastir. They introduced themselves for the benefit of the Prince Consort.

Arhis, King Harry’s personal secretary, detailed the king’s itinerary for the day. Some of them the king acquiesced but the rest,he had put off.

“I meant to spend most of the day with the prince. You may move the business on Hagen Pass for tomorrow.” King Harry drank from his cup before adding. “ As for Lord Redcourt, I see no reason to meet with him when I have the head of Molossa, my husband, to discuss the matters on his island.”

“Very well, your majesty.” Arhis bowed and stepped back, making way for his counterpart Bastir to dictate the order of the day for Eggsy.

Most of the itineraries of the Prince Consort consisted of meeting the royal household, and a tour of the castle. After which, together with the king, they will receive the courts goodwill address to their union.

Eggsy rejected Bastir’s suggestion of a palanquin for the prince to ride on during his tour. His arse may ache a bit but he was a village lad and he’s walked farther journeys on foot.

King Harry kissed Eggsy before he departed to his chambers.“ I shall see you soon, beloved.”

“Try not to miss me too much.” Eggsy replied knowing full well that he shall be thinking of Harry throughout the day.  

“ I shall promise no such thing.” King Harry grinned as he cupped Eggsy’s chin kissing him again yet this time deeply and passionately in front of his subjects and left.

It was a full minute before Eggsy realized that he had been staring forlornly at the king’s bedroom door and that he too had to start his day as Prince Consort.

\---

Aside from his valet, there were three other men who greeted Eggsy upon his return to his chamber. One of which was an old man with a haughty aristocratic demeanor, who introduced himself as the Royal Dresser and his two assistants. They declared, as they are more in tune to the expectations of Breyrusian fashion, would be attiring him once he finished from his usual grooming.

Royal Breyrusian fashion was exceedingly stuffy and constrictive. Eggsy had thought that the restrictively formal  wedding attire was a singular occurrence.

But as he tried on another overly starched white shirt bound by several clasps, he had to inquire behind the practicalities behind it.

" But what if you fall from the mountain?" Eggsy blurted when he wrestled the shirt away from his person.

" I beg your pardon, your highness," the Royal Dresser replied." but why would you do that?"

" How come his majesty's attire is not as stifling as mine?" Eggsy retorted.

The  Royal Dresser answered slowly and in an overly patronizing manner." His majesty's clothes must allow him to fight at any given notice. The king’s attire is both armor and crown: Strong, elegant and deadly. Whereas, as Crown Prince and someone from another country, we recognize that you are not intended to physically fight. You are supposed to be the political strength behind the throne. You are the invisible dagger and the beautiful, poisonous reckoning to foes and traitors of his kingship."

Still that did not explain the  starched ruffles and man-corset.

"Mayhaps, his highness can still wear some of his clothes from his old wardrobe." The valet helpfully suggested.

"Mayhaps not!" The Royal Dresser sneered at such daring," unless you want to demote his highness to his old rank after the wedding!" An assistant dabbed a handkerchief on the Royal Dresser's forehead to calm him down.

A knock from Bastir on the other side of the door, prompted Eggsy to act.

" I am no beauty. “ Eggsy said as he approached the Royal Dresser. “ Not even an fancy dagger. I am of Molossa and I wreak havoc and waste to my enemies. I’ll be the lightning and tempest from the island of which I come from. "

He walked around the Royal Dresser " You did not expect me,yes? Nobody did.I am the catalyst. The thief.” Then Eggsy stopped to meet his eyes and said : “ This is my message to all."

He let the stunned Royal Dresser contemplate on his words, immersed in a vision that sprung from the prince’s words. It was as close to a confession that Eggsy had uttered and the enchanted mark on his throat ached as a warning. Finally, the Royal Dresser announced: “ I need storm tights.”

Eggsy had no idea what to make of it but the valet and the two assistants each took out a sample from from their respective collection.

“ I have a gray and black striped one which will enhance his muscular thighs.”

“ The black velvet and leather strapped tights will do justice to the poetry.”

“ Midnight blue tights for the metaphorical clouds?”

 

A flurry of clothes passed around the four men til Eggsy was pulled in by his valet.

In the end, Eggsy wore black and leather tights over high collared white shirt, with the white gold outer tunic to partially cover his top and upper thighs. The look is finished with a stylish gold necklace and slim engraved leather belt.

“It would have to do, your highness.” Said the Royal Dresser in false humility.

There were purposeful glints on the eyes of the three men. “ Trust us, your highness. Upon your return, we shall stun the courts of the new image of the Prince Consort.”

“Forget what is known!” the Royal Dresser cried dramatically, “ It is time for reinvention.”

 

\---

The Prince Consort met the royal household and their respective leaders. It was arranged by Bastir, his personal secretary, who explained the function of each branch.

As the next schedule dictated, they started their tour from the Great Hall, the place where the ball was held. They moved up the grand stairs and through the winding corridors while servants and courtiers curtsied before the prince as they passed by.

There was something unusual with the prince. Bastir noticed that Prince Gary returned the same courtesy to his subjects no matter what rank and background.

The secretary, imparting his knowledge as member of the royal scribes, relayed the purpose of each location and its historical significance.

They entered the south part of the castle which viewed the battle arena and training grounds. Eggsy remembered last night’s conversation with Harry.

" What is a Kingsman, Bastir?" Eggsy asked.

Eggsy saw the fighters test their skills and weaponry as he peered down the arena. The scribe also looked and smiled when a scruffy woman in armor waved at him.

The presence of the Prince Consort caught the attention of the fighters and they bowed to him.

Bastir glowed with pride. "The Kingsman are the country's best fighters, your highness. They are the elite guards against magic practitioners. Most of them are of noble blood but there have been occasions that a commoner join their ranks."

Eggsy nodded at them in acknowledgement before moving on. " King Harry mentioned of being a part of this group."

" That is true, your highness." Bastir said leading the prince to the east wing ." His majesty was Galahad when he was still the prince. He was known to be the fiercest and bravest of fighters that ,Arthur, their captain, regretted losing such a warrior when King Harry  ascended to the throne."

There was something else that niggled him." Why do you call his majesty with a different name?"

Bastir dutifully answered.  "It's part of being a kingsman you see. Each of them has their own nightcall to use in battle.”

They have crossed the hall and were now exploring the east wing.

Bastir was contemplative as he said, “I  am unsure if you had encountered magic practitioners in Straule. Perhaps you did, your highness, but here and in Firze, magic users here are very much different. They are cruel and enterprising. It is a terrible thing if they know your true name in battle. More so if they realize they have the heir of the Breyrus in their midst."

In the eastern corridor, an impressive collection of paintings by Breyrusian masters and elaborate tapestries decorated the walls. Eggsy took the time to study the works of art as he had not the opportunity to do so when he was marching to his wedding.

The scribe opened a large door and showed him the library.

Shelves of books piled up so high that three levels of stairs and open floors were built for people to go around it.

" It is not always like this, your highness. “ Said Bastir while the prince went through the expansive literary collection. “As you may have heard in our history, practitioners lived peacefully in our land for centuries. We had several guild of sorcerers and mages were part of the royal household. "

"What happened then?” Eggsy paused on his reading and returned the book back into the shelf.

Bastir opened another door within the library. It was the gallery of royal family portraits and Eggsy followed him inside.

Bastir was looking at a particular painting and started his narrative.“ When one practices magic, the person becomes keenly conscious of power. They look beyond their own and find other sources to magnify their magic. They take energy that circle in the atmosphere, undergo rituals that open veils to transport powers from another dimension, soon enough, they strip power from living things."

" Are the royal mages supposed to do something about it? " Eggsy stared at the painting before him. He guessed that it was King Vern and Queen Livas with their children, Crown Prince Theodor and three other younger princes. They were the ruling family at the time of the High Royal Mage, Nemed.

The scribe’s countenance was grave." What was supposed to be done does not mean that it was always done. The royal mages were supposed to control and give justice to the abuses of magic. Non-magic users were at the mercy of the practitioners that can inflict the most twisted and brutal acts. The worst thing that a man can do is to kill, practitioners on the other hand are particularly creative that most of their victims prefer death."

Eggsy thought of Merlin. The wizard admitted that he had wrecked ships of pirates. But then that was done to protect the people of Molossa.

Bastir relayed the story to the prince. One which he was sure Prince Gary knew of. " During the reign of King Vern, abuses of magic had become rampant. There were a lot of missing persons thought of to be dead. The Royal Guild of Mages have been publicly pressured by the court and the commoners to put an end to it. But it turned out that it was they that were behind all this."

Before Eggsy could further inquire, Barsit pointed at one of the younger princes, a lad of flaxen hair, same as that of the queen. This part of history was never revealed to an outsider until now. " It was Prince Howard who revealed the truth . He had followed his friend, a son of a minor courtier, when the boy was kidnapped. He discovered that the victims were brought inside the hidden rooms of the castle where the royal mages absorb the life force of their victims. “

" He was only ten and three years of old when he stood in front of the court.” The scribe’s voice trembled with emotion. “ He was brave and naive of the limited protection of his family against a group of angry mages. So he was cursed to set aflame and burned. Burned for all eternity."

Tears pricked Eggsy's eyes, imagining the torment of the young prince. " He is still burning at the lowest part of the dungeon. He has screamed in agony for years and years and years. His family tried to save him and then attempted to kill him to cease his suffering. We asked other magicians, even reaching out to Straule to cure him but they all failed. “

Eggsy only nodded, his eyes not leaving the image of the young prince. He would cut off his own heart before he become like those monsters.

"When Theodor became king, he created the kingsman and drove the magic users out of Breyrus." Eggsy’s attention was to the picture of the Crown Prince. Theodor was dark haired like his father and his two other brothers. In history, he was known as Theodor the Blind. Yet in this painting, his unseeing eyes belied the strength and burden of a great Breyrusian king.

From the gallery, they walked to the north wing and up the tall spiraling staircase to the famed sky gardens.

It was an amazing sight.

Eggsy gazed up the skies in awe while his secretary rested by the pillar, catching his breath.

The sky gardens was a cluster of floating rock formations that had been planted with various vines, flowers and fruit. They slowly circled around a castle tower and Eggsy could see men, palace gardeners-- he presumed, jumping and roping in rocks for them to transfer and do their gardening duties.

"I thought you do not use magic." Eggsy turned around to the scribe.

" We do not, your highness.”Bastir replied, somehow affronted. “But this land is sacred and filled with ancient power. The people of Breyrus just let them be."  

The gardeners saw the Prince Consort and Bastir and paid their respects. One of them offered a bowl of newly harvested fruits to which the prince picked and apple and ate it.

Bastir smiled sadly, gazing up the wondrous garden. His voice was wistful. " This is why a country of magic users such as Firze longs for our land and the mountains."  

And it made sense to the prince : A country  of magic wielders would want to exploit a land filled with power and mystic creatures

"Straule does have its share of magic users. " Eggsy quipped.

"Yes. But only a small percentage of it and those who do practice magic do not let it get to their heads. King James was wise to consign our soldiers to manage magic users before it gets out of hand."

The Royal Stables  was a swarm of activity. Footmen, pages, saddlers and all other kinds of workers moved in and out of the establishment to do their business. Stagecoaches from courtiers and other visiting noblemen lined up to be transported to the other side of the building.

Horses of different breeds and sizes, distracted Eggsy from his tour with Bastir. But that did not matter as the crowd parted for the Prince Consort and his personal secretary to pass through.

They went into the indoor arena where the Stablemaster met up with them to proudly display the king's horses.

A fine young stallion, chestnut in color with a white mark on his forehead was presented to the prince. It was a gift from the king for the prince to ride alongside on the next hunt.

" I shall name him... ", Eggsy paused to think. "He reminds me of butter on toast."

Bastir merely nodded and gave an uneasy smile to the Stablemaster who looked like he had swallowed a  swarm of bees.

"He is a fine specimen, your highness" the Stablemaster  recited the stallion's lineage," His sire is the prized warhorse, Scimitar, and the dam, Empress, is a coveted hunting mare whose sire is the legendary Blakkstomer---"

"Butter. " Eggsy decided.

The Stablemaster was aghast.

" Very well, your highness." Bastir pointedly looked at the Stablemaster. " Butter would be placed beside his majesty's horse, Sir Pickle. They will be ready for the hunt on the day after tomorrow."

They went back to the castle in preparation to a small party with the courtiers who wanted to pay respects to the new royal couple.

\---

 

This time, his valet and the Royal Dresser had come up with three options to suit the prince's tastes.

As he was being dressed, they had presented him with swatches of textiles and design sketches for the Prince Consort's new wardrobe. They mentioned to the prince that they could start with fifty sets at least to be delivered for next week.

" Aren't they a bit too bright, your highness? " the Royal Dresser commented when Eggsy chose the fabrics buried at the bottom of the selection. One of which, to the unified misery of the Royal Dresser and valet, was tangerine. And tangerine did not fit into the original concept of lightning and thunder. Except if it was a tropical storm. Or more accurately if the bloody hurricane happened in an orangery.

A silent conversation occurred between the Royal Dresser and and valet, as men understanding on the intricacies of fashion could only comprehend.

The Royal Dresser glared at the erring assistant who put the samples in the stack, promising a vicious scolding afterwards.

Behind him, the prince's valet furiously shifted through the other assistant's notes for adjustments.

Knowing full well that he had to make this work lest lose his reputation, the Royal Dresser compromised and suggested a different shade of orange and cut that would fit the prince's preference and image.

The path,after all, to great artistry was never easy.

\---

King Harry had his back on him when Eggsy entered the room. He was in the balcony overlooking the great mountain range. The same place where Eggsy contemplated his escape.

King Harry turned around and smiled at him. “ You look beautiful, Gary.”

Eggsy stumbled a bit.” You need not flatter me, your majesty.”

The king met him halfway. “ Did you like it?”

“ I love it,” Eggsy replied, transfixed at the king’s handsome face.

“ So what did you name him?” King Harry asked.

_Oh. He meant the horse._

Feeling like an imbecile, Eggsy replied. “Butter.”

King Harry laughed out loud and Eggsy thought he had never heard a more beautiful sound.

He kissed the king because he could and there was nothing else in the world that he wanted right now but this. Harry embraced him, placing his lips on his hair, his nose trailing down his neck to breathe him in.

He peppered kisses on Harry’s face then their mouths met again. Harry bit his lower lip. Slightly dragging it down before swiping Eggsy’s chin with his thumb. Eggsy’s knees buckled that he grasped Harry’s broad shoulders for support.

Eggsy was weak and breathless and it was frightening how happy it made him.  

Eggsy’s back was now at the ledge. Harry’s arms were on either side of him, trapping him and letting him feel the heat between them.

Harry took out a small flask from the inside pocket of his tunic.“ Turn around, darling, and let me make love to you. “

Eggsy turned, unclasped his belt and lowered his tights. Dizzy with excitement, he shivered as oiled fingers caressed his arse and the insides of his thighs.

“ Does it still ache?” Harry crooned, sliding his fingers between his legs.

“ Your majesty...Harry please.” Eggsy reached behind to pull him for a kiss as Harry worked to free his hardening cock from the confines of his clothes.

Eggsy shivered , feeling Harry’s warm breath and gasped as Harry’s hand wrapped around his aching cock. Eggsy closed his legs and Harry moved in the tight channel between his thighs, thrusting in and out and whispering filthy endearments close to his ear.

It was obscene. The wet sounds of Harry using his thighs, the way he whines and gasps as his bollocks brush against Harry’s cock. And how at any time someone could barge in and witness their tryst.  

Eggsy came with a loud moan, seed spilling in Harry’s hands.

Harry whined, pressing Eggsy’s thighs closer together, murmuring feverishly of how good he was for him as his hips pressed in, until he spasmed shooting his come on Eggsy’s bollocks, and arse.

They panted heavily, trembling , leaning heavily against the ledge lest they fall down. Eggsy felt the wetness dripping down his legs and groaned when he realized that they still have a party to attend to.

\---

“We’re late. “ Eggsy muttered as they fixed their clothes.

Harry offered his arm to Eggsy and smiled. “ We are always on time, my dear prince. It is only them who are early.”

\---

“ It is fortunate that your health has afforded you to come to our gathering, High Minister. “ King Harry said magnanimously as Lord Chester bowed and paid his respects to the royal couple.

“ Alas, I have borne my affliction for this occasion, your majesty. “

“Your highness. “ The old minister acknowledged with barely a glance to the Prince Consort who was sitting beside the king.

“ I am afraid that my constitution can only permit me to stay for a certain duration.” He told the king.

" You have appeased us of your presence." The king replied when Lord Chester stepped back to allow another courtier to pay homage.

Eggsy witnessed the proceedings with an impassive expression, only reacting when the situation called for it. The king had mostly wiped off  the oil and semen with his handkerchief . Yet he could still feel some of the wetness between his thighs.

He mentally slapped himself from the lurid images of their earlier tryst and made a perfunctory nod when a High Minister and her wife finished their introductions.

The last thing that he wanted to do was show indecency in front of the court. Though it was not as if most of the people here have witnessed him in his underwear.

He winced at that particular memory but comforted himself as he glanced appreciatively at the handsome profile of King Harry. The king, who noticed Prince Gary ogling at him, gave a quick look at prince's crotch and smirked before switching back to his formal persona.

Food and wine was served and the musicians were called in for entertainment. The affair was not as grand as compared to wedding reception but Eggsy at that time was frayed with nerves and Harry was whisked away early in preparation for the First Night. Now as Prince Consort, Eggsy savored the delicious food and joyous atmosphere. If there was one thing that Breyrusians were good at---aside from fighting of course -- it was making wine.

Eggsy was used to tasting shitty ales and had been practiced by his mentors in Molossa to identify wines from various cities . But Breyrusian wine was a class of its own. The intoxicating liquid awakened his palate, teasing his tongue with deep flavors and warming his throat down to his belly.

Dancers arrived at the beat of the drums. Their colorful robes swirled gracefully with their movements.

Some of the steps were identical to what Eggsy was taught. But the rigid postures juxtaposed the artful curves of their leaps and twirls.

With more wine and dancing, Eggsy found himself enjoying the party.

The musicians picked up the pace and the dancers stretched their arms out, inviting the revelers to join them in their dance.

Eggsy never had this so much fun.

 

\--

 

Sunlight announced its unfortunate presence with a nasty glare, cracking Eggsy’s skull open through his eyes. His head painfully throbbed and his mouth tasted like something crawled inside and died.

He rolled over and retched. Fortunately, a basin had been placed near the bed to catch his vomit.

Someone was shouting. Or was it speaking to him? His headache couldn’t tell the difference.  

With his head still hanging at the edge of the bed, he raised his hand pleading for the noise to stop.

Eggsy was eased back to the pillows and a bowl of warm soupy concoction was offered for him to drink.

The savoury liquid alleviated his headache to a degree. He could now identify the Royal Physician, Castor and another medic, a lady who helped him with the pillows  and soup.

"Thank you." croaked Eggsy.

"A pleasure to be of service, your highness" replied the physician while the medic curtsied in response.

" Where’s the king?" Eggsy asked not long after.

" In the North Tower, your highness. The king mentioned to us your condition before departing at dawn. His majesty would seek you out in the courtyard by midday."

At dawn! It was inconceivable to think that Harry consuming large quantities of alcohol, getting gloriously drunk to the delight of his subjects last night,  was still able to wake up early and do his kingly duties.

Breyrusians! For all their austere propriety and stern disposition, were wild revelers and strong-livered drunkards.

He remembered King Harry, on his seventh goblet and swaying side to side, dubbing his inebriated knight Lady Elaine as High Minister of Jollies. It was a wonder how he finished  the farce of a ceremony without accidentally lopping off her head with his longsword.

As for him, Eggsy believed that he either behaved as  prince ought to or that he had merely drunk himself to stupor.

\---

Bastir was ready and waiting for Eggsy when he stepped out of his bedchamber.

His secretary had cancelled most of his itinerary leaving only the attendance to the small luncheon by the spouses of the court.

It was disgusting how bright and put together Bastir was.

" Do you remember last night? I’ve forgotten what happened at the party."

" The court was entertained by your antics, your highness. You were very much flirtatious to his majesty."

Eggsy could foresee an impending disaster but there was nothing he could do and his curiosity got the better of him.

" And what did I do?" Eggsy continued to walk to the corridor--

" Oh, you danced around the king and proposed to him. "

\--Then redirected his course behind a tapestry .

" When he told you he was already married, you were inconsolable with grief. "

A muffled groan emitted behind the tapestry and Bastir was trying not to laugh the prince was already suffering from mortification. He was his loyal subject and the prince needed reassurance.

" Come now, you highness, it was a joyful event. There was wine, laughter and foolishness. Even Lord Chester smiled."

The prince’s glowering face showed behind the tapestry." Like I care about that pasty-faced prick! "

Bastir laughed theatrically loud. “ Hahaha! How you jest your highness! “  Yet approached the prince with a somber expression. “ Prince Gary, forgive me for overstepping my bounds, but sometimes the walls have ears. “

Eggsy frowned but agreed not to say further on the subject. Lady Amelia had told him of the dangers and nuances of court politics --which was exhausting. As much as Eggsy wanted to rant and fight, like he used to in the village, this could no longer be done while he was a new player in the game.

\---

When the Hagen tribal council of was told they were allowed to have audience with the King of Breyrus, they did not expect this: They were in a small room situated on a tower with a handsome young man, who was currently tinkering with a cup of medicinal brew. There were also cups and a warm broth for them to partake but they did not touch it for fear of poison.

They had pictured meeting the king of the warmongering country very much differently: A burly and menacing man surrounded by his ministers and knights, designed to intimidate them into submission.

They murmured amongst themselves while the young man, sipped his cup, waiting for them to air out their concerns.

"I thought Andes arranged us a meeting with the king."

"Perhaps the king asked his son to wait on us."

"He's only recently married."

"Oh? Maybe that's the Prince Consort ?"

News of the King of Breyrus breaking off his engagement to the princess to marry a baron had reached the Hagen. They all turned around to sneak a glance at the young man and agreed that  he did have an exceptionally pretty face and that may be the explanation behind the king's actions.

Finally, Ishaar, the leader of the council, moved forward to ask, "We seek the King of Breyrus for an audience."

" I am he ," King Harry replied as he placed the cup on a small table beside his chair.

The council members were astonished. Andes have told them that the king was an expert fighter but from the looks of it, this king was too pretty to be a warrior. He must be an impertinent lad driven by vanity and self-importance, hiding behind an army to oppress an ancient tribe .

" I am Ishaar, chosen leader of the Hagen. I am among my councilmen.  Our ancestors lived in peace with your ancestors for centuries. It would shame them to realize that the current king does not honor our pact."

" A pact should be honored by both sides, yes?" The king clarified.

" The Hagen are neutral." Ishaar insisted.

" We are free people. We do not bow down to any king." One of tribesmen interrupted.

"You cannot suppress our magic. It is our culture." Declared another.

Others soon joined in their clamor and Harry raised his voice over them when he spoke to Ishaar.

" The Hagen are neutral as you said but how do you make sure that your people follow the pact?"

With that, King Harry threw a burnt artifact at her feet. " This was brought to me by one of my scouts -- A Firzean casting armor imbued by Hagen tribe magic. I had these confirmed by my Straule allies before my engagement. You think I would not know that your people are being drafted by Firze."

" These are individuals; people who left our tribe and do not represent our ideals. " argued Ishaar.

" You cannot give this excuse to conquer us. We will fight you until our dying breath! " A tribesmen summoned a ball of light and aimed it at the king, who ducked, spun to pick up the fallen cup and  flung it against the spellcaster's face.

The tribesman fell flat on his back, dazed.

King Harry stood  in front of them, issuing a challenge." Do you fight or do you submit for peace?"

The remaining tribesmen looked at each other then called forth their talismans to gear for battle. It was the perfect opportunity. The king was trapped in a room with a group of high level practitioners. With the king  dead, the Hagen would be free again.

The room erupted to a brawl as the Hagen elders fought the king . But with close quarters, it became  disadvantageous for them. With no space to cast their magic, he was unto them before they could conclude a spell, hitting them with fast punches and other things he could lay his hands on---the chair, a pot and even a fellow tribesman.

One of them managed to push him out of the window  with a blast of magic, only for the king to throw a chained flog from his belt to anchor at the tower ledge and swung back inside to kick the tribesman.

With the chained flog spinning in his hand, the fight finished quickly.

 

In the end, they lay at his feet bloodied and bruised.

The king crouched and spoke softly to Ishaar, who was clutching her side in pain." Had I been with my ministers and knights, none of you would return home alive. In vengeance, the Hagen would raise their talismans, causing further bloodshed."

Harry looked around the wrecked room and the defeated elders to comment. "You are right to say that the people from your tribe who joined Firze, do not follow the pact. But you have just showed me that you cannot control your own people."

Ishaar recoiled from the king's words but King Harry pressed on. "It would only be a matter of time until the Hagen Pass will fall unto Firze . In the interest of Breyrus, I will not let this to happen."

Ishaar gritted her teeth and said, " We are free people. You cannot suppress our magic."

The king's declaration was loud and clear. " I give you my word. Breyrus will allow the Hagen to use their magic within the limits of their territories."

Ishaar paused and thought of the king's promise. Some of the tribesmen were roused from this proposition that they too looked at the king to listen.

"  My soldiers are there to secure the territories. To prevent Firze from taking more of your people and breaking the pact. This is my duty to my ancestors in upholding our treaty, I have staked the lives of my soldiers so that none of you shall go into battle."

Ishaar and the council of Hagen were stunned. They now saw this young man in front of them in new light. He was everything that Andes had praised and more. No wonder Breyrusian were fiercely loyal to him.

" Y-your majesty." One of the tribesmen wept in gratitude.

" I am not the king of the Hagen but of Breyrus. " replied King Harry to the tribesman as he stood up.

" In consignment of my soldiers for your protection, I would require tribute from the Hagen just as I had arranged with my ally, Straule."

" Lord Andes." The king called out. The door swung open and the High Minister as well as the guards hastily entered the room.

King Harry stepped between  them and the tribesmen.

Lord Andes looked around the ruined furnishings,broken windows, the beat up councilmen of the Hagen and his majesty who seemed to only suffer from a mild hangover.

More guards pushed their way in but came in disappointed as the fight was already finished and they were not given a chance to take part of it.

Most of the tribesmen were on their feet.  

" Lord Andes, discuss with them the details of our treaty. But before that, have the medic attend to them." King Harry instructed.

He turned his attention to Ishaar and said. "Once Breyrus wins and the war is over, there would be no need for soldiers at your borders and the tributes shall also cease."

And with this, the king left.

Lord Andes helped Ishaar stand. This was not the kind of diplomatic talks he had in mind. But judging from the respectful deference the tribesmen had recently shown toward his king, the negotiations were a success.

" What happened?" Lord Andes had to know.

" You have a great king." It was all Ishaar had said.

\--

Lord Chester stumbled up the tower since his guards were not as fast enough to carry him here. Utter moronic fools! How could they have allowed the king to meet a bunch of savages in a tower of all places!? When he heard a frightful explosion, a chill came over him a he realized that King Harry was in there. The thought of the throne passing over to that Molossan hick was enough to have Lord Chester coming down the palanquin and running to the tower.

“Lord Chester?” King Harry appeared up the stairs. Thankfully alive.

“Y-your majesty.” The High Minister managed a clumsy bow.

“ I thought you were in the hall.”

“ I was but then, “ Lord Chester ran out of breath to form enough words,” explosions.”

“Oh,” King Harry casually waved his hand, “ it is all settled. Lord Andes with them to iron out the details of our contract.”

Lord Chester could only stare at King Harry, wondering how he had solved a complicated political issue. But of course, this was the same person who had won them back the Corran borders. Now he had gotten an ancient magical tribe as their ally.

All these accomplishments were done in less than a decade of his reign.

His only failing was the disastrous marriage to that baron.

“I am  going to the courtyard to meet the prince. Would you care to join me, Lord Chester?”

“ Forgive me, your majesty. “ Lord Chester replied. “ I must rest my nerves.”

\--------

Birds were singing and the air was cool at the courtyard. The arrangement of bouquets ,food and tableware were elevated into an art form.  It was a lovely luncheon and everything was pleasant except company.

Eggsy was sure that Lady Ada had given him another backhanded compliment. He should have known that the spouses of the ministers would be questioning him about their relationship.

Particularly on how he had attracted the king.

“I was just being myself.”

One of them choked on his tea while the rest laughed and asked for more details.

He was thankful for the momentary explosion that had distracted them but with an assurance from a guard that the disturbance had been resolved, they were back on their interrogation.

Eggsy would have to speak to Bastir next time to not schedule anything to do with polite society during hangover days.

He would have lost his temper were it not for Lord Archieval passing him a plate of lovely pastry shaped like a pug. He should ask more of this.

“ It is unlike his majesty to move in so quickly.” Lady Gemma mused. “ I remember when he fancied Lady Sera. It took him several weeks to talk to her. “

This time it was Eggsy who wanted to hear the rumors. “What happened to her?”

“ She married a nobleman from another country. “ Lord Archieval supplied before another lady could interrupt. “ We all knew at that time that the king was to wed Princess Roxy.”

From there it became a litany of Princess Roxy’s good qualities: Her beauty, lineage, intelligence and wealth. Things that everyone alluded Prince Gary lacked.

Eggsy almost choked on the pug pastry as he hastily shoved it down his mouth, wanting to depart as soon as possible. Usually, he’d find enough wit to parry insults and sarcasms but his head was still in pain.

“Your majesty.” They all stood up when King Harry arrived. Eggsy had partially stood up, almost forgetting royal etiquette as he was busy swallowing the food.

Now he looked like a wide eyed frog as the king draped his arm around his chair and gazed at him adoringly.

“I have missed you, best beloved.” King Harry grinned and kissed Eggsy’s hand.

Eggsy’s heart was all a flutter but could only give a close lipped smile.

“ Please excuse us ,” King Harry told his companions which Eggsy took the cue and drank to help him swallow down the food . “ as I require my husband’s company in private. “ 

As soon as they left the courtyard, walking with their hands linked together, Eggsy moved closer to the king.

“I love you. “ He confessed.

King Harry smiled . “ I love you too, Gary.”

 

\----

Before the sun rose, the hunting party rode out of Stunnehart and into the forest.

The king together with the prince were accompanied by the kingsmen Bors and Pelleas and their squires.

They were met by the forest warden and a few soldiers at the edge of the woods.

"Your majesty." They bowed as the king and his entourage arrived.

King Harry noticed one of the men accompanying the forest warden. "Tristan."  He called out to another kingsman. "What brings you here?"

" I came from Cordsyhire, your majesty." The knight answered." Some of their men are missing. I have asked Garett here if his scouts have seen anyone or anything in the woods."

The forest warden spoke." I've told Tristan that we didn't find anybody. Except, one of me scout. Said he saw some dried bones by the river. He ain't touching it but he'll bring Tristan to the place for a closer look."

" It will take me a half day to get to the river but I will report before sun down." Tristan said.

" You can tell me tomorrow." King Harry answered." Go to Lord Jamison. Tell him to stop his decree on the griffin's reward and order the people in Cordyshire not to venture too deep into Harkwoods until we say so. "

Tristan frowned at the thought of visiting the Earl of Cordy. Lord Jamison kept a lot of griffins in his home that almost half of his castle had turned into an aviary.

Most of the griffins that he collected are Breyas. A specie endemic to Breyrus. They looked like cross between a cat and and owl. Mostly harmless but they have a tendency to flock on a person that Lord Jamison and all other occupants in his castle are covered with feathers and fur. It was not unusual to have servants or his lordship and his family to have a Breyas or two setting on top of their heads or shoulder.

And still for every year, Lord Jamison would announce a reward of five piles of gold in exchange for a Breyas and a bag of gold coins for a Nightgriffin.

With Tristan and the scout on their way to Cordyshire, the king's hunting party went into the forest.

Harkwoods were far enough from the king's hunting grounds, but King Harry wanted to go back at an earlier time than planned.

" It's a terrible day to hunt." Bors grumbled. There were few animals  in the forest and deers fled even before they could aim their bows.

" What do you think happened to these men? " Eggsy asked Harry who gave up hunting and was leisurely traversing the forest path.

" The men of Cordyshire know the laws of Harkwood. It would be unlikely for them to be lost. " Harry urged Sir Pickle to move forward while Eggsy picked up the pace.

" It's possible that they encountered bandits or captured by Faeries."

"Faeries? " Eggsy could barely hide his surprise and curiosity.

" Maybe." Harry smiled. "  My mother told me she saw one before-- skin and hair red as autumn leaves. She said they never looked anything like us. My father swears they are mere fantasies. Do you think they exist, Gary?"

" Yes." _You married one._ " There's a lot of things happening that we don't see. And--"

" Galahad!"

Hearing his old nightcall, King Harry turned to the approaching Pelleas, taking out a satchel from his saddle and arming his belt with chained shivs.

" The forest is silent." The Kingsman reported.

Eggsy tried to pick up any noise  around him. There were no sounds of birds, crickets or the rustling of leaves. King Harry uttered a curse under his breath then said to Eggsy and the kingsman. "You and Pelleas will flee to the castle as fast as you can. Pelleas, get reinforcements and come back here."

" The warden and his men are nearer." Pelleas suggested." They can--."

" They will die. They are not trained to fight this malevolence." King Harry drew out his longsword.

Bors, also armed with chained shivs and sword, was with the king . He and his horse moved behind King Harry . They stepped into a formation, guarding each other's backs.

" Come." Said Pelleas, urging the prince to go with him.

Eggsy looked behind them, gritted his teeth and followed Pelleas.

Fuck this. For all his magic and faerie blood, he could do nothing.

They rode back to the edge of the forest. Eggsy stretched his senses, feeling their surroundings. Everything was muted as if they were underwater.

" What is happening?" Eggsy demanded, matching Pelleas's pace.

" Leach. A powerful one. That must be what happened to the missing men."

" But we are far from Harkwoods. "  

A fallen tree blocked their path and they went around it.Their horses were skittish and it took some time for them to return to the path.

" Leaches float ." Pelleas replied as they moved on."  They are despised by the earth that soil do not touch them."

There was a current pulling them in.

" It's after us." Eggsy could sense it. The emptiness.

There was a question in Pelleas eyes but they rode as fast as their lives depended on it.

Suddenly their horses were lifted from the ground and they were thrown off from the saddles.

The leach was here.

Eggsy stood up quickly from where he fell . He ran towards Pelleas who was still on the ground.

Pelleas looked behind him , stricken with fear. And before Eggsy could say anything, soil was thrown at his face.

Eggsy closed his eyes, quickly rubbing off the dirt. He could hear screams and cold tendrils swirled around them. He was being left to die for Pelleas to escape.

He wanted to run but terror paralyzed his legs.

Eggsy regained his sight and saw Pelleas, on the ground shaking violently. His eyes were pinned at the presence behind Eggsy. The kingsman was shriveling, skin wrinkling and flesh thinning rapidly.

Eggsy now understood why Pelleas wanted his eyes closed. He was saving his life.

Unthinking, Eggsy knelt down and dug his hand underneath the soil, grabbing the roots of the grass. His other hand gripped Pelleas's bony hand, transferring the life force of the forest and giving it to the knight.

Claws scraped his neck and back but Eggsy dared not turn around lest he meet the same fate.

Pelleas writhed as flesh filled in to counteract the leach's parasitic power. One of his eyes, now red and veined , rolled to glare at Eggsy. The realization that the prince was a magic user, filled Pelleas with rage. Eggsy cried out at the Kingsman's painful grip. Yet he continued to work on his magic even as his bones were breaking and his back was bleeding.

Eggsy clenched his teeth and looked down the ground when he felt Pelleas drying up into skin and bones. He was now a corpse but still held Eggsy's hand on a death grip. The leach was coming for Eggsy next,  pulling his hair up to meet its gaze.

Eggsy screamed, flailing his free arm, while the leach pried his eyes open.

A gust of wind passed by and the leach shrieked. Eggsy not daring to open his eyes felt the cold metal chain press his face.

Sounds of heavy running footsteps and clanking armor, gave him hope that help was on its way.

" Bors, pull it off him! " It was King Harry's voice.

The leach was being dragged away from him. And Eggsy could only tremble and cover his face amidst the battle.

Shrill noises and dull thuds of flesh against metal echoed around. Trees splintered and Eggsy folded into himself as sharp debris and dust fell on him.

There was a calm. Then he heard the snapping of branches near him.

A hand was upon his shoulder. "Gary, it is over. You are safe."

 

Slowly uncovering his face, Eggsy looked up and saw Harry.

King Harry looked bruised and worn down but otherwise unharmed. He lifted the blindfold from his face and saw Eggsy’s wounds.

"Oh my love," the king lamented. He touched Eggsy’s scratched face, then moved to see his bleeding back. While the king removed his outer tunic to cover his scars, Eggsy saw Pelleas’ desiccated corpse, its skull contorted into a fixed snarl.

“Pelleas is dead.” King Harry called out to Bors, who was busy hacking and setting the leach’s body on fire.

Several chains went through the leach’s cadaver and the shiv on their ends buried into tree trunks and branches. It was dead but Bors run his sword through it as he heard of his companion’s death.

King Harry tried to loosen the corpse’s grip on Eggsy but there was no other way but to cut off the fingers.

“Forgive me Pelleas.” The king uttered as he broke off the bones. Bors was now with them, his blindfold too removed.

As soon as Eggsy was free, he crawled away. His hands felt the crunch of dried leaves.

When he looked up, the grass around them had turned brown and brittle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, comments are appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I get a great idea but don't know how write it at par with my imagination. Will improve on it eventually.


End file.
